Legend of zelda:Equestria Girls
by Chakira
Summary: All Princess Kurvira ever want to be an adventure like her father but she found out she was betrothed . She ran away but ended up in Equestria human world after the triforce made portal appear and suck her and her two friend in. Now stuck in this world, she help Princess Twilight on getting her crown back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys I decide to write this new fanfiction I hope you guys like it**

 **JUST KNOW I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA** **FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

Somewhere far away in another world lived a kingdom call Hyrule. There live a man name Link who had save the world many time and the life of a Princess name Zelda He fell so in love with Zelda that he declare his love to her by asking her to marry him Zelda who was grateful that this brave hero save her and kingdom also fell in love with him.  
She said yes to his proposal

Together they rule happily as King and queen.

Few years later, Zelda gave birth to twins, a boy and girl who they name Asem and Kurvira There was a festival celebrating the birth of the twins.  
Other kingdoms came to congratulate the king and queen.

Each year, a festival is held in Hyrule castle town to celebrate the twin's birthday On their 15th birthday, one of the noble knight name Aslan who live in a town call Termina. He went to Hyrule along with his son to make a deal with the king and queen.  
The deal was if the princess marries his son, they can unite together so they can exchange some important material goods to the kingdom.

So they accept the deal but the problem was Kurvira wasn't a normal princess.  
Sure she may look like proper princess like her mother but she prefer to be a warrior like her father, while her brother look like a warrior but her acts like a proper wise prince like her mother.

"No, Kurvira our decision is final, Aiden will married you." Zelda scolded getting up from her chair in the throne room while Link sat there looking at his daughter with an apologetically face.  
Him knowing that Kurvira and Zelda always clash heads when it came to Kurvira's personal life and role as a princess.

Zelda wants her to be a great ruler as a the next queen, but that not Kurvira wants

 _ **'sure I want to I want to be great leader, but I don't want to be useless and have someone else choose my path.'**_  
 _ **I want to that myself and not rely on someone else when it comes to my safety...Plus I want to help people in the way that father did before he became a king, but I also want to prove them that I don't want to do that ruling with Aiden by my side.**_  
 _ **I want someone who truly love me'**_ she thought angrily.

Ever since she found out about the marriage deal and had met the knight's son, she refuse to marry which cause Kurvira to have a fallout and distance herself away from Zelda and Link.  
But Link had witness how Aiden treated his daughter after a few weeks

 ** _'*sigh* I wish I could help my little girl, but my hands are tied. We can't break the deal unless someone else declared their love to my daughter, then contract will void good thing I put that there without them knowing'_**. He sat there in his thoughts not before he hears his daughter talking

"He doesn't care getting to know the real me. He only cares about him marrying the princess of Hyrule. I don't like him because he is so arrogant, selfish, he stops anyone and I mean ANYONE from getting near me even if they want to have a friendly conversation with me, and lastly, he treats anyone who don't have a royal status like dirt.  
I don't to marry someone like him" Kurvira pointed out

"I'm sorry, Kurvira but it's important that you marry Aiden," Zelda said putting her hand on Kurvira's shoulder- "if you back down on the deal, they will gather others and will go to war on us and the kingdom.  
For the safety of our people and role as princ-"

"THEN MAYBE I DONT WANT TO BE A PRINCESS OR RULE THIS KINGDOM!" Kurvira shouted tears running down pushing herself away from her mother's figure and ran to her room not looking at her father.

As she reach to her room and closed it behind her, she climbed up her bed and cried for 30 minutes.  
She then hears wing fluttering nearby, she gently smile knowing who it is. "Hey Navi" She greeted her friend.  
"Hello Princess," she smile but frown, "hey what's wrong?" she ask in a concerning tone.  
She explain her situation to Navi "Aww, It's going to be ok" she consoled and hug the princess.

As we laid on the bed, Kurvira got an idea "If my parents can't let me have my happiness, then I'll prove them wrong.  
But first, I got to leave the castle and out of this place" She mumble to herself getting out of the bed.  
She look over to Navi "Please, don't tell anyone I'm leaving." I plead at her She smirk at the princess reading her mind like an open book.

"Who said anything about you going on your own by yourself?" Navi asking reassuring Kurvira that she isn't going abandoned her friend.

This cause Kurvira to smile _**'that what I love about Navi she would followed me to the very end, likes the idea of going to adventure together, and she doesn't care about me being a princess.'**_ she thought happily.  
"Ok here the Plan..."

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kurvira ready the rope and scaled down her window to the ground. Once she was on the ground, she walk around the castle "Oh sh-" Navi smack me before putting her little hands over my mouth as we notice the guard near us.  
The night guard heard the noise and went to investigate.  
Not wanting to get caught, they quickly went to a room and hid in under a table so the guard won't find us.

The guard didn't find anything and went back to her post.  
Kurvira sigh out in relief _**'That was close. Now then, where is that secret door?'**_ She wonder looking around

"perfect" she whispered finding the door behind the bookcase.  
Navi and Kurvira open the passage and walk in dark tunnel that led them out of the castle.

Navi looked around to see if they any guards out here

Once Navi saw there weren't any guards out here, she gave Kurvira they ok sign and went to the stable barn.  
They see Kurvira's horse Nova in her stall Nova neigh happy to see Kurvira but she shush her to be quiet so she won't get caught.  
Kurvira open the door putting on her cloak "Come on, Nova we're getting out oh here" Kurvira explain grapping Nova's saddle and putting it on her horse.  
She climb up and signal Nova to go as Navi hanged as they rode away from the castle.

As Kurvira and Navi kept riding, they end up in a dark forest away from the castle.  
Nova got spooked when someone drop down from the trees and yank the princess out of the saddle and drop to the ground.

"Well, well, well look who we have here, queen Zelda and king Link's little princess"  
Kurvira rub her rear and look up in horror as she see dark figure as they reveal themselves .  
It was Ganondorf, an person who anyone in the kingdom know the history of a evil dark lord who want to take over Hyrule was stop by her father before he became a king and banish him never to be seen again.

 _ **'how was he here without alerting the guard?'**_ she thought worry as Navi hid in Kurvira's hair not wanting the dark lord to see her.

"This is a surprise and here we're going to storm the castle and steal the queen but this soo much battler. this is how is going to work princess you will take me the Temple of time and help me see where the Triforce of courage and wisdom is" Ganondorf commanded.

"You will never get Hyrule nor the rest of Triforce nor I will never help you to achieve it " Kurvira spat

"...well that a shame Princess, but let how the queen and king will feel when they see you as my hostage" he smirk evilly summoning some monster to block me from escaping.  
He made his way towards her, but before he could, a fireball is thrown between Ganondorf and Kurvira.  
A figure came out of nowhere and destroy the monsters.

It was Impa and her niece Eleanor.

Impa who she and many of her ancestor serve the family for many years and is the one who taught Eleanor and the Princess the history of sheikah tribe. She is a trusting friend and loyal bodyguard of Zelda and Link.  
Eleanor, who is training to be the personal royal guard of the princess is her best friend

 _ **'Not that I'm grateful that they're here but I know that they'll tell my parents that I left'**_ so she tried to sneak away, but Impa caught her before she could get away.  
"Are you alright princess" She ask in a worried tone looking over to me while Eleanor was behind Kurvira concerned about her friend.  
She nodded her head.  
"Good because once we're done I'm taking you back" Impa said grapping Kurvira's hand ready to take her back

"WHAT?," she yell shocked pushing Impa away from, "NO I'M NOT GOING BACK YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Princess, I'm not having this argument with you" She scolded at her loosing her focus at Ganondorf as he focus his hand and threw a dark energy ball at the princess and Eleanor causing them to fall down the cliff as the ground at their feet to gave out.

"PRINCESS ELANOR NO" Impa shouted trying to run and jump in after us

 _ **'no I wanted to love someone who didn't care for my royal status I wanted to Prove to my Parents that I don't need that stuck up Aiden but I was that not going to happen'**_

Kurvira close her eyes holding Navi and Eleanor waiting for their body to hit the ground.  
Suddenly a light of the each triforce piece cause a bright light to appear. As it glowed brightly, princess Kurvira and Eleanor was suck in white portal.  
Then the color of the portal turn into rainbow color

 **MEANWHILE**

In another world full of ponies, a certain Alicorn princess name Twilight Sparkle walk through a magic mirror to retrieve her stolen crown that was stolen by a unicorn not knowing who she will meet.

 **TBC**

 **WELL THAT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE R &R AND PASS THIS ALONG TO YOUR FRIEND.**

 **FUNNY THING ABOUT HOW I CAME UP WITH I WAS TRYING TO IMAGINE MYSELF AS THE OC AND THAT HELP ME CREACTE THIS STORY**

 **Bye guys ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK HERE THE FIRST CHARPTER OF THE STORY NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

Kurvira and Eleanor groaned in pain as they began regaining consciousness. She then heard some footsteps and even heard a familiar voice.

"Uh, Eleanor? Kurvira?"

"Huh? Navi? Where ar " Kurvira stop as she was looking at Navi who is no longer a fairy but a bird. She was in shock as she asked, "Navi? Are you a... Bird?"

Navi looked surprise as she looked at herself. She was a bright turquoise-blue with black on her end of her tail and wings feather "Uhhh I... think so." She then looked at Kurvira and Eleanor with a scared and uneasy expression, "But I think you both better look at your selves. I think the portal that suck us in and sent uhere changed our appereances!"

"WHAT? What's do you me-" Eleanor stop as she notice her white hair had red color on end of her hair and her skin turn into a lighter brown. Her outfit change into: a grey sport short that reach all the way down to abover her knees, purple shirt and black boots.

While Kurvira notice her appearence change her skin was light yellow, their was a few details add to her blond had pink color on her end hair and bangs. Her dress change into a purple sweater, white skirt that reach all the way down above her knees, and pink shirt and boots They notice the bags they had change as well.

They now had a brown and gold Backpack and messenger bag.  
They check inside to see if they still had their stuff.  
Both bags had Rupee and a had a few gold coins.

"...AAAHHHHH!" Kurvira and Eleanor scream as they panic trying to find a way back home. If they don't find a way, then Hyrule is doom since the Knight and his son will declare war on them plus with Ganondorf still in Kurvira's home he will most likey help the knight with the war to gain the triforce.  
Navi smack them to calm down which work as she too looked uneasy and worry about the whole situation.

"Where do think were are" Navi ask hopping on Kurvira's shoulder as they looked around of their surroundings - they notice something unusual yet curiously of this area. They're at the front lawn, with the horse statue on stone stand, a giant golden horseshoe with 'C' symbol on bricks and a long order of house residents on the front.

Kurvira sigh then look over to her friends with a guilty expression "I'm really sorry that I drag both of you into this situation."

"Princess, It not your fault. Navi and I are your firiend we're like family to you" Eleanor said putting her hand on the Princess's should

"Yeah! We stick together till the very end," Navi said hugging Kurvira's neck making her smile at her friends

"So where should we start?" Eleanor ask Kurvira she notice someing in front of them and see a building with its two rows and a dome-like with a flag on the center.

"Maybe we can start searching that castle first but another ting for the time being can both of you not call me princess since you know we're not in Hyrule anymore." Kurvira said Eleannor and Navi nodded their head but still had uncetain about the Princess request.

"Works for me." Navi said as they walk up to the building.

Kurvira look at both her friend and nodded as they pushed the door. They entered the school's lobby and were amazed and surprised by the interior designs.

"It's beautiful..." Kurvira commented.

They see a sign that said "welcome to Canterlot High School." "Canterlot High School? So that what is called, but I wonder what it means" Eleanor said as they ponder

 **"RING!"**

Kurvira, Eleanor, and Navi yelped in surprise as they found a lot of people coming out from many rooms while walking across the lobby. Some were chatting and walking at the same time. Others were rushing and running. A few were standing near to lockers and walls. But one thing for certain, they all were pushing each other off especially Kurvira Eleanor, and Navie who were caught in the middle of it.

Kurvira and Eleanor were shock and confuse, but they knew they have to get out of here. They struggled in moving and pushing the students. They arrived and close to the hallway of lockers. In attempts to get out, they make their final push but fell to the ground hard.

Then a light yellow colored teenage boy with dark red long hair and amber eyes, worn a white and light green button up T-shirt, a light and dark green beanie, had a brown belt, red jacket, pair of jean and shoes.  
The girl had green skin with moderate blue hair and indigo eyes. She had a cupcake desgin on her teal dress with a yellow shirt underneath, a yellow sunglasses on top of her head and yellow and while boots. Both turned around and found two girls and a blue bird were on the ground.

"Huh?" both the boy and girl asked in surprise. They approached them and held their hand out to them, "You okay?"

Kurvira who was surprised in seeing the boy lending his hand before her. Unsure to trust this guy's help, but she decide to accept his hand. The boy helped her up, and the girl helped Eleanor as well thanking them and nodded to show they're okay.

"Glad you're okay," The boy and girl said leaving those two and Navi as the two strangers hold their hands together.

"Well I'mma takes guess and say this not a castle" Navi said getting on Kurvira's shoulder again

"I think we already sense that Navi. What do we do now princ- I mean Kurvira? Eleanor said correcting herself when she almost called Kurvira Princess

I think we should explore and maybe do investigating on this place." Kurvira suggest

 _ **'And hopefully, we can find some answer on where they are and how they got here'**_ Kurvira thought as they began their investigation

Three of them looked around of their surroundings as they observed and looked closely at the some of the people and their activities - some were chatting and joking, a few playing phones and others were minding their own business.

Kurvira. Eleanor, and Navi were feeling uncomfortable and uneasy with this place. But nevertheless, they have to learn and adapt to their surroundings especially of how the people behave around here seeing how they are stuck here.

Kurvira and the group observed the humans and their activities - some were playing a small ball, others were practicing their 'act', a few were texting and playing phones and couples were chatting and holding each other's hands.  
Kurvira looked through the door's window, where they saw someone was writing on chalkboard.

They looked at the student's clothes as they never see this type of clothing before.  
As they looked around of surroundings, some of people had items that were new to them

As the girls continue to explore, they entered the restroom as and inspect the area. They were amazed by the interior designs.

Suddenly, the girls heard a yelp noise. They turned to their back and found the boy was in shock as he quickly close the door. They quickly rushed out of the restroom.  
They look and red the blue rectangle shape sign which red "Men restroom". They blush red with embarassment feeling uneasily.

They shown disappointment and upset as they couldn't find the an explaination of where they are and how they got here.

They contine to their investagation but stop to notice a dark purple hair with two streaks, one a lighter purple and the other pink, purple eyes, wearing a light blue button up shirt with a red bowtie, and a purple skirt with a picture of a starburst on the side. Right behind her was a purple dog with green eyes, dark green spiked up hair, light green ears, and a dark blue collar with spikes and a dog tag. They were look at something around the corner.

Kurvira, Eleanor, and Navi look over the corner making sure the girl and the dog didn't sense their presence. They see a girl with pink hair, white tank top, and a green skirt with a girl with light amber colored with red and yellow streaks curly and straight hair worn black leather jacket, purple T-Shirt with shimmering sun symbol, orange skirt with yellow and purple stripes and black boots with purple flames mark.

"I didn't know you had dropped it." The Girl and her dog gasped in recognition

 _ **'She probably know this girl, but why she hiding in the corner'**_ Kurvira thought but turn her attention back when she hear the red and yellow hair girl talking

"Well, I did!" The the amber color girl complained, "And I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you."

The shy girl hissed as she flipped her small flinch back a bit, "It... doesn't really belong to you, either."

Slamming her hands against the locker, scaring the girl, as the girl in the black leather jacket demanded, "Excuse me?!"

The shy girl yelped before fell to the ground hard, "N-n-nothing..."

 _ **'Princess that shy girl is in trouble. you must help her'**_ Kurvira's head shot up and look around trying to find where the voice came from, but stop and stared ahead as she heard dark purple hair girl's dog snarling at the mean girl harassing the shy girl.

The Girl huffed, "Whatever. It's as good as mine, and you know it. Your are really pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals."  
The purple hair was about to call out on this mean girl but Kurvira beat to it as she march over surprising Spike and Twilight as she pushing her away from the pink hair girl

"How dare you speak to her that way!" Kurvira demanded giving her a death glare.

The bully glare at Kurvira, "What did you say?"

"She said," Twilight Sparkle said firmly as she marched towards the bully as Eleanor walk over to Kurvira ready to protect her in case this amber colored girl tries to hurt Kirvira, "How dare you speak to her that way!"

Both Twilight Sparkle and the bully glared at each other for the moment. Instead of angry, the bully smirked.

The bully flipped Twilight Sparkle's nose, "You three must be new here. I can speak to anyone any way I want."  
The girl walked away as the students quickly ran off and hid from her.

Kurvira still glaring at her with a death glare as she left while Twilight Sparkle and Spike remained firm and calm while glaring at her.

Kurvira then smile at the shy girl "Hey are you ok?" She as offering her hand so she can get up The shy girl slowly reach out her hand to her and Kurvira help her up.

"I can't believe you did that!" The shy girl said in surprise after getting up.

Twilight Sparkle shrugged, "We couldn't just stand there."

Kurvira nodded agreeing to her reason.

"Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer." The Shy Girl explained.

"Sunset Shimmer!?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

"You've heard of her?"

Twilight Sparkle shrugged, "Sort of..."

"I don't think I've seen you three around before." The shy girl said in surprise, "Did you just transfer to Canterlot High from another school?"

"Um... yes!" Twilight Sparkle said uneasily, "Another... heh, school! My name's Twilight

I'm Eleanor and this is Kurvira" Eleanor said introducing herself and Kurvira to the both girls

Fluttershy looked away in shyness before introduced very quietly, "I'm... Fluttershy."

"Sorry, what was that?" Twilight Sparkle asked calmly.

"It's Fluttershy." she answered again in the same tone.

"It sould like your saying Fluttershy but how can that-"

Fluttershy spotted Spike and Navi on the floor.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy exclaimed in surprise interupting Twilight as she approached the dog and Navi at once, "Who's are these little cuities?"

"That's Spike!" Twilight Sparkle introduced Spike to her "My, uh... dog!"

"And this is Navi." Kurvira introduce Navi to her as well, "She..is ..my bird

Oh, they're so cute!" Fluttershy commented as she patted Spike's head gently. She then passed the dog biscuit to Spike, "Go on, eat up, little pup!"

Though Spike was uncertain, he tried and took a small bite on the biscuit. He yelped in surprise as he took the rest to eat finished.

She then took out someting and offer Navi "Here go birdie" Navi sniff the strange before peck it her eyes widen then she devour the whole food

Fluttershy began to scratch the back of Navi's head, causing her to close her eyes and shake her tail feathers. Kurvira and Eleanor couldn't help but chuckle at Navi she was acting more like animal than a her normal fairy form

"How do you do that?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, this? It's a little trick I learned, have a certain spot on the backs of their heads that if you scratch, they become very friendly towards you." Fluttershy explained.

"Oh, wouldn't ya just give anything to know what they're really thinking?" Fluttershy asked happily.

"He/she usually just tells us." Twilight Sparkle and Kurvira remarked.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy ask turning head toward the girls not seeing to the animals making a wing and paw movement around their neck This made Twilight, Kurvira, and Eleanor suspious of each other but they all stop when Fluttershy turn her head back to the animals as Spike quickly make a barking sound while whined a bit while Navi made a chriping noise

"Nothing!" Twilight Sparkle and Kurvira exclaimed in Unison.

Twilight chuckled a bit and continued, "Sunset Shimmer said you picked something up. Something that belonged to her. It wasn't a crown, was it?"

Fluttershy gasped, "How did you know?"

"Uh, lucky guess?" Twilight said uneasily, "Do you girls still have it?"

Fluttershy shook their heads. Twilight Sparkle asked, "But you know what happened to it."

"Mm-hmm." Fluttershy nodded, "This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday."

 **Flashback:**

 _Fluttershy continued distributing the Animal Shelter flyers to both adults and students._

 _"Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers." Fluttershy pleaded, "Won't you help an animal that can't help itself?"_

 _However, none of them were interested in it. Fluttershy was both upset and disappointed as she squatted down and leaned close to the horse statue's stand whimpering but then something hit on her head hard._

 _Fluttershy looked down and found a shiny yet good looking crown on the ground. They awed at the appearance._

 **Flashback Ends**

"I have no idea how it got there." Fluttershy explained, "But we didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Celestia."

"Principal Celestia? She's the ruler here?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

Kurvira look confuse and ask "what is a principal?" making Fluttershy look at her surprise, but she turn her attention back at Twilight

Fluttershy giggled uneasily, "You could say that, Twilight. Technically, I guess she, Vice Principal Luna do make the rules."

"Where is she now?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Probably in her office." Fluttershy answered calmly.

Twilight Sparkle and Spike were about to move but stopped as they realized they have no idea of where to go. They looked at her. She giggled a bit, "Third door on your left."

She look over to Kurvira and Eleanor, "I'd go with her If I was you. If your planning to stay here at school, I suggest registering at her office" she said

"So...we'll see you around?" Kurvira asked as they got ready to leave with Twilight.

"Maybe... if that's ok with you, I mean." Fluttershy whispered her answer.

"Oh, wait!" Fluttershy called.

Twilight Kurvira, Eleanor, Spike Navie snapped their heads back to Fluttershy

"You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna tuck them into your 's what I do."

Fluttershy opened her bag in revealing Angel and small animals in it, "They just get so lonely when I'm in school all day."

"Oh, okay! Thank you!" Twilight Sparkle thanked happily as she opened her bag up. she picked Spike up and put him in her bag. "There you go, Spike." while Kurvira open hers and Navi went in as they all left to where Fluttershy as where

 **To be Continued...**  
 **Just let you know what kind of Bird Navi is: she a mountain blue bird I know that female birds have a dull color but Navi is a special case because in her fairy form she blue**

 **R &R...**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK HERE THE SECOND CHARPTER OF THE STORY NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

Twilight, Kurvira, and Eleanor made it Principal Celestia's office and began to knock on the door.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in." a voice said from the other side of the door.

Kurvira, Eleanor, and Navi gave strange look to Twilight who walk in head bowing down then do a curtsy They all saw an older woman, she worn a purple shirt with white stripes, golden coat, long purple pants and a golden heel She was sitting in her chair reading something not looking at the girls.

"How may I help you?" She ask still not looking at the girls, but notice the girl was stalling.  
She look up and realize there were not one, but two girls with her she gave an unimpress look then raise her eyebrow waiting for an explaination from the three girls.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle

"I'm Kurvira and this is Eleanor"

Twilight Sparkle "We're new here and... Well, I understand that Fluttershy found a crown this morning and gave it to you."

"Yes. I've had Vice Principal Luna put it somewhere for safekeeping." Principal Celestia said calmly as she stood up. She approached to the file drawer while putting it back into it, "No idea how it ended up in the front lawn." She turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, "Were you three interested in running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year?"

"Uh, no. Not exactly. The truth is... Well, the truth is I... You see, the crown is actually..." Twilight Sparkle said uneasily and nervously. Her behavior made Eeleanor Kurvira and Navi uneasy and really suspious.  
"Princess of the Fall Formal?" All ask Kurvira and Eleanor look confuse while Twilight look surprise

Principal Celestia nodded as she turned and marked on big board of calendar, "It's Canterlot High's big Fall dance."

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Like the Grand Galloping Gala."

"The Grand Galloping Gala?" Celestia said as all of them except Spike look at her with strange look

Twilight Sparkle yelped, "Oh, uh, it was a big deal at my old school."

"And was there a princess?" Principal Celestia asked curiously.

"Yes, but she wasn't exactly a student." Twiligh said uneasily

Principal Celestia sighed as she, Kurvira, and Eleanor looked at the photos of Sunset Shimmer, who worn the crown and different dresses in different photo frames. She sighed in upset while looking at them while explaining of what 'Princess of Fall Formal' does.

Kurvira looked at Sunset Shimmer pictures in curious, _**'She must have won the galas a lot. *Shiver* I could just from the last photo she looks evil'**_

"Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent them." Principal Celestia explained, "She receives a crown at the Fall Formal."

Twilight Sparkle nodded as she looked at Principal Celestia, "You asked me if I was interested in running for Princess. Can anyone run?"

Principal Celestia nodded, "Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head, "Um, nope! That was it!"

"Actually Fluttershy mention that we could register with you to so we can go here in school" Kurvira explain gesturing to her and Eleanor

Principal Celestia smiled, "Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open." said to Twilight as she shut the door

She got the form of registeration out as she motioned the two girls to take a seat on the chair in front of them, Kurvira and Eleanor obliged and sat down.

"So, I'mma ask both of you some question before you sign your registernation, alright?" Principal Celestia asked. Kurvira and Eleanor nodded their heads "Now what is your full name?"  
Kurvira and Eleanor had a look of panic as they look at each other.  
Then Eleanor had an idea she look at Kurvira as she gave her a look that said 'play along'

My name is Eleanor Sheik"

"And my name is Kurvira Hylia" Principal Celestia wrote both names on the form of the register paper

"Well, let's get started, Kurvira and Eleanor," Principal Celestia said, "Where did you both live before you came here?"

Kurvira hesitated at that question, but answered all the same, "Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" Principal Celestia asked, confused.

"It's our home." Eleanor stated.

"Hmm... ok, then." Principal Celestia said, steering away from the subject.

Principal Celestia asked Eleanor and Kurvira questions regarding their previous education. They explain their family homeschool them.  
Both Kurvira and Eleanor answered the best they could, they attended "Mysterious Hyrule High School", his teachers were "Ms. Impa" and "Mr. Link and Mrs Zelda".  
They learned about riding horses, sword fighting, and their..old...family history. They were taught how to speak many langues "You have to fill this forms up and you two will be offically students here" Principal Celestia told them giving them the strange quills, which they have never seen before, but they took them and sign it the paper.  
She gave them their schedule to their classes.

"Ok, thanks, Principal Celestia." They said as walked towards the door.

 **MEANWHILE WITH TWILIGHT**

"Twilight, why didn't ya just tell her the crown was yours and ask for it back?" Spike asked.

"I was going to," Twilight answered in concern, "Imagine if one of them showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall, fleshy, two-legged creatures with these? We'd think they were crazy!"  
One of the male student witness her talking to herself, he back slowly away from her leaving Spike and Twilight alone to themselves.

Spike groaned in defeat, "You make a good point."

"If I want my Element of Magic back, I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal," Twilight Sparkle looked up at the ceiling with her wide proud smile, "So that's what I'm gonna do!"

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Spike asked in concern.

Twilight Sparkle shrugged uneasily and nervously, "I have no idea!"

By the way what did thought of that Kurvira and Eleanor? Spike ask

"I don't know, Spike but something tells me they're hidding something" Twilight said being supious of those two girls and their bird

 **RING!**

The students came out of the classrooms as they walked and moved around to the next classes for their lessons and period. Twilight Sparkle and Spike got caught in middle of it again. And at the same time, they need some help to achieve their goals. And hopefully, their human versions of Mane Five can help them out...

 **To Be Continued...**  
 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK HERE THE THIRD CHARPTER OF THE STORY NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

Kurvira, Eleanor, and Navi * **still hiding in the backpack*** were wondering through hallways not knowing where they should go as they tried to find the class they were suppose to be in. They stop as they across what looked like a gymnasium, in the middle they saw a girl with pink, fluffed up hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a heart a the middle, a blue jacket, a blue bracelet on each wrist, and a pink skirt with 3 balloons on it, 2 blue ones on the bottom and a yellow one on the top. She looked like she was pondering something.

"Um... hello?" Kurvira said.

The girl whipped around to see him and smiled, "Hi! My name's Pinkie Pie!"

"I'm Kurvira and this is Eleanor" Kurvira said introducing themselves to the pinkie girl. "We're new around here."

Pinkie put her hand to her chin and squinted her eyes towards Kurvirea and Eleanor who lean back as the girl invade their personal space "Hmm, I thought you didn't look familiar." They notice the room as it had Balloon and streamer around scatter around.

"So, what is it that your doing here?" Kurvira asked couriously.

"I'm trying to decorate the gym for the Fall Formal," Pinkie explain as the two girls look at her surprise at doing all these by herself, " but I know that it seems a lot for one person do, but what do you expect when your head of the party planning committee" Pinkie shrug grinning

Kurvira look over to Eleanor and Navi then over to Pinkie _**'I know we shouldn't get involve until we learn where we are and how we got here but we can't leave Pinkie Pie doing all this work by herself.'**_

"I hope you don't mind us maybe help you finish decorating this place" Kurvira offered gesturing herself and Eleanor who look at her friend in surprise at her suggestion.

Pinkie gasped loudly, "You'd do that for me?!"

"Anything to help out a friend or someone in need of help." Kurvira answered while Eleanor roll her eyes then smile nodding her head.

"ALLLLLLLLL RIGHT!" Pinkie declared, "LET START DECORATING"

"Alright, where should we start, Pinkie?" Eleanor asked as all them wince at the pink girl screaming

"Well the both of you can start by throwing the streamer up there!" Pinkie answered pointing up to the ceiling.

"Ok yeah we can do that" Kirvira said grabbing two roll of Streamers in her hands

"Ok, LET DO IT!" Pinkie yell out in excitement

Pinkie, Kurvira, and Eleanor spilt up to where it need to be decorate Pinkie Pie started blowing up balloons at a ridiculous speed, like she was made of nothing but air.  
Kurvira grabbed a bunch of rolls of streamers and threw them towards the scaffoldings above them.

"Fluttershy said she'd probably be in here."

A girl with dark purple hair with two streaks, one a lighter purple and the other pink, purple eyes, wearing a light blue button up shirt with a red bowtie, and a purple skirt with a picture of a starburst on the side. Right behind her was a purple dog with green eyes, dark green spiked up hair, light green ears, and a dark blue collar with spikes and a dog tag.

"INCOMING!" Pinkie shouted.

An oncoming storm of streamers attacked the girl and her dog, completely covering them. They came out of their streamer cocoons and saw Pinkie rushing around the gym with more rolls of streamers in her arms.

A voice yell out to her, "PINKIE! SORRY ABOUT THAT! " then went back to work to finish they were ask to do

"Hi, my name's Twilight Sparkle, and-"

Pinkie who was took one of the ballon of her skirt and start to blow air into it. She look at over should before turn over to the girl almost hitting her but she duck in time _**'HOW WAS ABLE TO DO THAT'** _Kurvira and Eleanor thought as they look at each other eyes widen witnessing the Pink girl

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie stopped dead in her tracks as the ballon in her hand blew air out and hitting her in the face at the mention of her name from somebody she didn't know. She rushed over to the girl and asked with bulging eyes, "Are you psychic?!"

"Uh, no, I don't think so, unless, of course, that's something you can do here." Twilight replied, nervously.

Pinkie dropped Twilight on the floor, "Not usually." She said as she hop over to box on the ground and began to blow up a new ballon.

But before she could tied the knot on the ballon, Twilight and her notice the two girls, Kurvira and Eleanor was bouncing off the walls **(literally)**. Eleanor was using her skills from her sheikah training to hang streamers, while Kurvira using her skills from the training she did without letting her parents know. She jump up from the table as she spinning around throwing the streamer every on the ceiling

"I gotta get back to finish setting the strea- Wait, where's my box of-"

Pinkie saw a Blue bird, running with her box of streamers in its wings towards Kurvira and Eleanor

"Hey! that's MY BOX!" Pinkie screeched.

Navi began grabbing rolls of streamers out of the box and throwing them to Eleanor.  
Eleanor thought quickly and grabbed one of the foldable chairs, folded it up, and used to smack the rolls of streamers in the air towards the scaffoldings.

Pinkie started to chase the bird around trying to get back the box that Navi took

"Sorry Pinkie! I forgot to introcude you to my bird Navi. She just helping us getting more Streamers!" Kurvira explaining to Pinkie while landing on her feet from throwing the streamers on the ceiling.

The Three of them continued on for 5 minutes until the all three tired themselves out.

They laid down on the floor of the gym, panting heavily, completely exhausted from the work they did

"How... did you... do that?" Pinkie asked in between breaths.

"Do... what?" Both Kurvira and Eleanor asked back in between breaths as well.

"Nobody... is that athetic...to do... ...two just did.." Pinkie answered, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh... Welll..." Eleanor said trailing off trying to come up with an excuse.

"Well, um," Twilight began. Both Eleanor and Kurvira sigh in relief as Pinkie turn her attention the dark blue, purple and pink streak hair girl , "Fluttershy said this is where I could find the head of the Fall Formal Planning Committee."

Pinkie perked up at the mention of that name, "Fluttershy, huh?" Pinkie began picking herself up off the floor, "Don't let the whole shy thing fool you, she can be a real meanie."

Twilight looked surprised, "You two aren't friends?"

"We need to get your name on the ballot if you're going to run for Fall Formal Princess." Pinkie said, walking backwards towards Twilight.

"Hey, Pinkie, I meant to ask you, what's the Fall Formal?" Kurvira asked.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot that both of you are new here." Pinkie said, "The Fall Formal is a dance that we have every fall here at CHS. It like a festival but anyway, I find strange it the dance is call The Fall Formal. Why don't we just call it 'autumn'? That way it could be 'The Autumn Formal'! But then the pun of the word wouldn't as clever as the plot of the movi...OHHHHH! Now I get it!"

Eleanor and Kurvira gave Pinkie a strange and confuse look as she rambled on, but got the message. Pinkie pulled out a clipboard out of her hair and held it out in front of Twilight, "Anywho, you just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown!" Pinkie also pulled a pen out of her hair, much to Sora and Donald's confusion.

 _ **'How did she put those in there?'**_ Kurvira thought as She look over to her friends and see their expession which meant they were thinking the same thing.

Pinkie was waiting for Twilight to take the pen, strangely, Twilight took it in her mouth with Pinkie still staring patiently, like she wasn't weirded out by what Twilight was doing , but the others except for Spike were. Then Twilight took the pen out of her mouth and began writing.

 _ **'That was... Weird it is as if she never knew how to hold thing with her hands before.'**_ Kurvira thought to herself Like before, the others were thinking the same thing.

"Wow! You have really bad handwriting," Pinkie said, pulling everyone except Spike from their thoughts, "It's like you never held a pen before."

Twilight laughed nervously, "Is it?"

Kurvira, Eleanor and Navi crossed their arms (and wings) and raising their eyebrow **(If Navi had Eyebrows)** , "Hmmm..."

Twilight suddenly grew tense, knowing that the new students and their bird were becoming suspicious of her.

Wait, Their bird?

"Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?"

a voice spoke out of nowhere, turning everyone's attention to the door.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me, me, me! Me! Yeah! Uh-huh! Me!" Pinkie said while flailing her arms about.

Bringing a case of cider was a girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a stetson hat, white and green jacket, denim skirt with a belt with an apple-shaped buckle, and brown boots with 2 apple logos on each foot. She was wiping the sweat from her brow when Twilight saw her and looked surprised.

"Can you bring in the rest?" the blonde girl asked.

"Eeyup." another voice spoke, carrying in 4 more crates.

Pinkie bounced towards the guy carrying the crates and the blonde girl lifted the top crate from the guy's load, revealing what he looked like, he had green eyes and orange hair. He looked like he was her brother. The blonde girl walked with the crate until she saw Twilight Kurvira, and Eleanor

"Hey, I know you three" the blonde girl said.

"You do?" Twilight, Kurvira, and Eleanor asked simultaneously.

"Sure, you're the new students who gave Sunset Shimmer the what-for today!" the blonde answered while using her mouth to pop the top off of the bottle of cider she picked up and began to drink.

"Twilight Sparkle here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal." Pinkie explained and began blowing one of the leftover balloons from the competition.

The blonde girl spit out her cider in surprise while Pinkie began float by the balloon she was inflating, "Ah'd think twice about that. Oh sure, she'll probably approach ya, all friendly like," the blonde girl grabbed Pinkie and pulled her down, took the balloon from and started drawing on it while Pinkie started to blow up another one,

"I sure am lookin' forward to some friendly competition!" the blonde mimicked the balloon, drawn to look like Sunset Shimmer, even a simple drawing of her put a frown on both Kurvira and Eleanor's face, "That's so good to hear!" the blonde girl mimicked a different balloon, drawn to look like Twilight Sparkle.

"But then, here's comes the backstabbing." the blonde girl said with her normal voice, popping the Twilight balloon with a tack taped to the back of the Sunset balloon.

"About the only girl at this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

Kurvira and her group grew more suspicious of Twilight, it's as though she knew who this "Rainbow Dash" was.

 _ **'What weird names this world has but I really can't judge them since our world has even weirder name than that.**_ ' Kurvira thought to herself.

"She's the captain of like, every team at Canterlot High." Pinkie explained while bouncing on a balloon that looked the size of an oversized exercise ball.

 _ **'OK SERIOUSLY! HOW IS SHE ABLE TO DO THAT?'**_ Kurvira thought looking at Pinkie with a strange looks.

"She's also the captain of the of saying she's gonna do somethin' for ya, but turnin' around and not even botherin' ta show up." the blonde girl remarked.

"Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something I really need to do." Twilight said.

"Eh, suit yourself." Applejack replied.

Kurvira and the group confirming the matter at hand as the feeling of their suspicious of her were correct.

"Wait! How did she-!"

"Hey, how'd you know my name was Applejack?" she asked.

"Uhh, I, uh, heh-heh, didn't you say?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Eenope." the orange-haired guy answered for Applejack while Pinkie was drinking a bottle of cider.

"Well, uh, it was sure nice meeting you both, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around!" Twilight said, rushing out the side door with her dog in tow.

"We, uh, gotta go too, thank you for letting us help you finish decorating this place. It was nice to meet you both and we hope see you guys again!" Kurvira said with a smile as she, Eleanor and Navi followed Twilight through the same door.

 _ **'I knew there was special about here but I need to be sure that those two are not the ones that cause us to be sent here She knows something! And I'm gonna find out what!'**_ Kurvira thought as they began to sneakily follow Twilight

"That one's trying to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her!" Pinkie said, and then she began to whisper, "she's psychic!"

Applejack looked confused, "Uh-huh, if you say so. Say, whataya know bout that Kurvira and her friend?"

Pinkie began, "Welllll-"

 **SLAM!**

The sudden opening of the gym's main entrance interrupted Pinkie. Standing in the doorway, was 2 weird-looking teenage boys, one short, plump, and green skinned, the other tall, skinny, with orange skin, and standing in front of them was the girl that bullied Fluttershy earlier today, Sunset Shimmer.

"This. Looks. Terrible!" Sunset Shimmer commented as she stormed in. "There should be more streamers by the stage and fewer balloons!" she popped two balloons at once and walked away, much to Pinkie's dismay.

"Yeah! Streamers!" the plump teen said, ripping a streamer in half.

"And fewer balloons!" the skinny teen said, trying to pop a balloon with his arms, but failing miserably.

"Fizzy apple cider?! UGH! This is my coronation, not a hoedown!" Sunset said, disgusted.

"Well now," Applejack began, "It ain't necessarily gonna be YOUR coronation this time around!"

Sunset got in Applejack's face while Pinkie backed away, "Oh? Is that so?" Sunset began to flip Applejack's hat on her face, "You country folk really AREN'T that bright, must be why the other students say such awful things about you."

Applejack burned through the top of her hat with her anger alone, growling and her face turning red.

"Obviously it's gonna be my coronation. I'm running unopposed." Sunset said with confidence.

"Not this time! The new girl just signed up!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

"What?!" Sunset said, taking the clipboard from Pinkie.

"I know, her handwriting is really bad." Pinkie commented. "It's too bad you don't like the decorations, me, Kurvira, and Eleanor worked really hard on them."

"Who?" the two teens asked.

"The new Girls" Pinkie said.

Sunset lowered the clipboard from her face that revealed an angry scowl, "Where is this 'Twilight., Kurvira, and Eleanor'?"

Sunset looked behind her and saw Applejack and Pinkie staring at her, she chuckled nervously and said, "I'm looking forward to meeting the competition."

Pinkie and Applejack just stared at each other.

 _ **'And I'm also looking forward to giving the new Girl what's coming to her and her friend. I bet this Kurvira and Twilight forgot about what they did this morning, but I sure didn't.'**_ Sunset angrily thought to herself.

 **To Be Continued...**  
 **R &R and please leave a comment about how you like this story so far. BYE AND HAVE A GOOD DAY! ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO PEOPLE HERE THE FOURTH CHARPTER OF THE STORY NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

Twilight began roaming the halls with her dog in her backpack with Kurvira and Eleanor following her discreetly, until she came across a pitch-black dead end with the lights flickering slightly.

"Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier."

Twilight noticed someone behind her, someone that she stood up to.

"Should've known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown, and her little dog, too." Sunset said.

Kurvira and Eleanor were listening in to the conversation to gather some information.

 _ **'PRINCESS Celestia?'**_ Kurvira thought confuse

"It's MY crown!" Twilight stated.

 _ **'The those two must be from another world, but it doesn't make sense, how did they get here? And why is this crown so important?'**_ Kurvira continued pondering in her mind.

"Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place, and I already rule it." Sunset explained, calm, cool, and collected.

 _ **'Rule? She's pretty full of herself.'**_ Kurvira thought staring at Sunset.

"If that's so, why do you even NEED my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here." Twilight said.

 _ **'Why would she want This crown...unless'** _Kurvira looked over to Eleanor, who gave a confirming nod.

That crown is must be important if she is willing to steal it

"Pop quiz," Sunset began, "What happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world?"

Twilight put a finger to her chin to think.

 _ **'I knew it, this crown must have a special power just like the triforce. Twilight and Sunset must be from another world like me. But, what did she mean by 'Element of Harmony'?'**_ Kurvira thought.

"You don't know? Seriously?" Sunset said and chuckled, amused, "And you're supposed to be Princess Celestia's star student?"

Twilight became upset, but quickly regained her composure. Kurvira narrow her eyes as she clench her fist at Sunset's words, while Eleanor and Navi were trying to calm down Kurvira while staring at Sunset both of them angry at her as well.

"Then again, what were the chances she'd find somepony as bright as me to take under her wing after I decided to leave Equestria?" Sunset said.

 _ **'Equestria? And did she say somePONY?'**_ Eleanor and Navi thought unison.

"Bit embarrassing that YOU were the best she could do." Sunset commented.

Kurvira couldn't hold it in any longer.

"ENOUGH!" Kurvira shouted, revealing her, Eleanor and Navi

Twilight, Spike, and Sunset were taken by surprise at Kurvira's sudden appearence.

 _ **'It's the new girls! What's they doing here? Were they eavesdropping?'**_ Twilight thought.

 _ **'ITS THEM! Why must she play The Hero?! All she is, is a nuisance and a pest along with her friend!'**_ Sunset thought.

Sunset quickly regained her cool and walked over to Kurvira "Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your blonde friend," Sunset scratched Kurvira's chin, Kurvira blush staring at Sunset , "Hate for her to be... taken away from you."

"Is that a threat?!" Eleanor asked, enraged as Navi opening her wings and tapping her foot in anger ready to attack Sunset.

"Oh, of course not." Sunset mocked.

Kurvira slap Sunset's hand away as anger enter her mind as a light started to appear on her hand but it fade. It almost Blinded everyone. Kurvira stare at her hand wondering where the light came from and how she manage to do that.

 _ **'What was that?!'**_ Sunset thought, panicked.

Sunset calmed down and stare at the blonde hair girl.

"I'd be careful if I was you Blondie," Sunset said, "Don't want anyone to think you all don't belong here, now would you?"

"Grrrr!" Kurvira growled, clenching her fist tighter.

 _ **'This girl is OBVIOUSLY from another world, but I'm pretty sure I've never seen her in Equestria.'**_ Sunset pondered.

Sunset turned to Twilight, "You wanna be a princess here? Pa-lease." Sunset began to walk away from them, "You don't know the first thing about fitting in."

Twilight, Kurvira ,Eleanor Spike, and Navi stared at each other until the light finally flickered dead "We need to talk." they said simultaneously

 **MEANWHILE WITH SUNSET**

Sunset walked through the hallways until she came across her two teen lackeys, Snips and Snails, completely wrapped up in streamers. She unraveled them and they both spun in a couple tornados, Sunset stopped them and they instantly became dizzy until they snapped out of it.

"I want you to follow her." Sunset ordered, "Bring me something I can use just like you did with that last girl who thought she could challenge me."

"You got it, Sunset Shimmer." Snips said.

"Oh, and keep an eye out for this Kurvira girl, I seriously think she could be a threat." Sunset added.

"Right!" Snips said.

"Duh, what does she look like?" Snails asked.

 _ **'That's right, they don't know who she is... yet.'**_ Sunset thought.

"Blonde with pink on her bangs and end of her hair , purple sweater, white skirt, and pink shirt and boots, you can't miss her." Sunset said.

"Got it!" Snails said.

Sunset turned away from Snips and Snails, "When the crown and its power are mine, Twilight Sparkle will be sorry she EVER set hoof into THIS world. Not that she'd have been much safer if she'd stayed in Equestria."

Snips laughed, snapping Sunset back to reality, "Yeah. In Equestria."

"What are you still doing here? Go!" Sunset ordered.

Snips and Snails started to run, but slammed into each other and got dizzy again. They snapped out of it and ran towards the hallway Sunset came from. Sunset was alone, accompanied by her own thoughts.

 _ **'Kirvira ...Just who ARE you? And where did that light came from and did you do that? Even so it not going to matter, i'm still going to win and they is nothing they can do '**_ Sunset thought to herself chuckling evilly as she walked through the empty halls of Canterlot High

 **BACK WITH TWILIGHT, KURVIRA, AND ELEANOR**

Twilight, Eleanor and Kurvira were in an empty hallway

"Ok, who are you three and why are three here?" Twilight demanded to know.

"I'm sorry Twilight I can't tell you that." Kurvira said.

"WELL why not?!" Twilight demanded angerly.

"Because We're still trying to figure that out. We really don't how we got here." Eleanor answered as Kurvira look down depress tears almost escaping.

Twiligh look at Kurvira and felt guilty

"I'm really sorry for yelling I was just worry about my crown being stolen and the fact that you were there made me wary of you"

"It fine Twilight so this crown must be important you?, Kurvira ask getting a nod from Twilight,"forgive for me for asking this can you explain the whole situation to us"

"I live in another world call Equestria where unicorns, pegasi ,and earth pony live. My mentor, Princess Celestia sent me here to retrieve my crown which Sunset shimmer who was Pincess Celestia old pupil stole it.  
I have to become Princess of the Fall Formal in order for me to get my crown.

If I don't get back to my world with my crown before the third day ends, the portal will close and won't open till 30 moons pass.

My friends and I save it many times from our enemies with six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony.

It also "the most powerful magic known to Everyone and without my crown, the other Elements of Harmony are unusable"

 _ **'So 30 moons means she won't be able to go back for 2.5 years'**_ Kurvira thought trying to process what Twilight said

"So that means your a princess, and Sunset shimmer wants the crown for some evil intention and it could hurt someone if is use the wrong way."

"Yes but It's ok, Kurvira. Once I get my crown back, Sunset Shimmer won't be able to use its power." Twilight explained nodded her to Kurvira question.

Kurvira, Eeleanor and Navi look at each other having deja vu feeling remembering a certain someone who wanted to use an magical artifacts to rule and use it for an evil purpose.  
Kurvira thinking of a way to help Twilight to stop Sunset Shimmer.

"Twilight, if the crown is that important to you and is dangerous to fall into the wrongs hands. We can help you to get your crown back." Navi said surprising Spike and Twilight as they didn't expect the bird to talk.

"Hey, what's that?" Twilight asked getting over her shock as she saw something behind Eleanor.

It appeared to be a type of machine, and it was fill with snacks. Twilight wanted to have one or two.  
But there was a problem: The snacks were protected by a glass window. She pushed and pushed on the machine, but nothing happened. She pressed herself against the machine, she wanted a snack so badly.

"Um, Twilight? I don't think it going to wor-" Eleanor and Navi tried to explain.

Twilight wasn't paying any attention to him as she turned her back to the machine, bent down, and readying her legs to smash the window open.

What are-/STO-!"

"Excuse me."

Suddenly, a girl with silver hair and blue skin appeared and walked past the group to the machine cutting off Eleanor and Navi.

"The Great and Powerful TRRRIXIE!" she declared while flittering her fingers and shifting her eyes back and forth, "Needs some peanut butter crackers." she finished with a coin in her hand.

She inserted it into the machine and retrieved her prize, "Viol !"

Afterwards, she left, smiling triumphantly.

Twilight immediately became depressed, "Sunset Shimmer is right. I don't know the first thing about this place."

Kurvira furrowed her brow, not believing what Twilight said. But she had to agree on one thing. Twilight is new to this world, and doesn't understand a lot of things.

 _ **'she is like Eleanor, Navi and I. We don't about this world either but we can learn together'**_  
She thought to herself and put her hand on Twilight's arm "It's ok, Twilight. I'm sure you'll learn a lot about this place before you leave."

Twilight smiled at her attempt to cheer her up, "Thanks, Kurvira"

Kurvira smiled back "So, now what?"

"If I'm going to really fit in and win votes, we need to do some research." Twilight said.

"Research?" Spike asked.

Everyone except Twilight were surprised to see the dog talking but they realize that these two aren't from here. 'Considering when you witness magic and see thing from Hyrule you can't imagine, the dog is probably the only thing that is normal to us, plus Navi is a bird as well so im use to that' Kurvira thought to herself not freaking about the dog talking

"This place has a school. I have to believe it's got a..." Twilight paused as they came across an open set of double doors, "Library!" she declared as she rushed in.

"Guess she must like books well I guess I better do my own research about this world." Kurvira thought as they followed suit.

Out of nowhere, Snips and Snails appeared from behind the doors of the library.

"Got your phone?" Snips asked.

Snails held his phone in the air confirmation and asked back, "Got yours?" Snips did the same as they both chuckled.

The two snuck in the library, Snips along the walls and Snails crawling like a worm, without anybody noticing a thing.

Twilight and the girls approached the nearest table and saw a computer monitor.

 _ **'I wonder what is this,'**_ Kurvira thought as she was about to approach it but stop _**'hmm, I better not, I have no idea on how to use it I better go and read some the history book of this world.'**_

Twilight just blinked several times, looked at her hands, put one of them to her chin, and put her hand down and stared at it intensely.

"Hey Twilight? I'm gonna check some of the books. I be right back" Kurvira said getting up from the table as she went to Miss Cheeriliee for directions to the history section as well asking her where the book she is require for her and Eleanor's clases she could check out she went to where Miss Cheerilee point it at.

Miss Cheerilee also gave them student Library cards for both Kurvira and Eleanor so they can check "Imma go and make sure if she need help" Eleanor said getting up from the table and follow Kurvira

"Alright." Twilight said to both of them.

"So I just push the letters here, and then the words and moving pictures will come up here?" Twilight asked, curiously

Miss Cheerilee had a frustrating look, but took a deep breath and faked a smile, "That's right." she answered, taking the monitor out of Twilight's hands and setting it back on the table.

Twilight pressed a key with her finger and the computer chimed, "Maybe this place does have magic." Miss Cheerilee just rolled her eyes and walked with a cart full of books, revealing Snips and Snails.

Unfortunately, no one noticed them before they slipped away.

Then Kurvira and Eleanor show up carrying a ton of history books. Each book was a different type of history like books of tecnology and historys of famous people They set them down gently as the sat down and started reading. The also were taking notes so they could blend in this world

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard loud hard rock music blaring from another computer, with 3 preteen girls dancing along to the music. Kurvira, Eleanor, and Navi had to cover their ears not expect the loud music making them drop the books they were reading.

The girl on the left had pink and purple striped hair with white skin, the one in the middle had yellow skin and red hair with a pink bow in it, and the girl on the right had orange skin and messy purple hair.

Miss Cheerilee face-palmed at the group's childishness and she intervened by turning the speaker off.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Miss Cheerilee asked.

"We're just seeing how many hits our new music video has gotten." the white-skinned girl answered.

The yellow-skinned girl turned the speaker back on, piercing the eardrums of everybody in the room, except the three girls playing it. Miss Cheerilee turned the speaker off again said, "No. Just... No! The school computers are for research purposes only." she said taking the speaker and left the three girls on their own.

"It's just as well, y'all." the yellow-skinned girl said in a southern accent, "Some of the comments about our song were really awful. 'Epic fail'. 'Funniest thing I've ever seen'?"

"Funniest thing they've ever seen, huh?" the white-skinned girl said, curiously.

Suddenly, an idea popped into their heads and ran off.

Twilight tried to explain what that really meant, "Uh, I don't know that that's what you should take from-" but she was too late and quickly returned her attention to the computer.

Snips and Snails were hiding behind another table, recording Twilight pounding her fists on the keyboard.

"Uh, Twilight, I don't think that's how your supose to do" Kurvira said looking up from her book "technology". she a stack of book of modern and old technology trying to reasearch while Eleanor's stack of books had the history about important people and their Biographies of Historical & Political Figures.

"Well sorry I don't how to get this thing to Work !" Twilight said almost hurting her hands on the keyboard.

"Hold on let me look this up" Kurvira said skimming through the book trying find what she looking for. She found what she was looking for and quickly red through it

 ***Just let you know I'm not making her a fast reader. It just that she can takes in information and is a fast learner and easily can adapt...since well you know when you live in Hyrule and deal with monster, you can imagine trying to learn modern stuff will be a breeze***

"Ok so see this?," Kurvira pointed to one of the keyboard Twilight nodded, "It the letter j what your supose to do is push with one finger. it says here: a keyboard has letters and numbers printed on the keys/buttons It also have written symbol. However, to produce some symbols requires pressing and holding several keys simultaneously or in sequence. There other keys that when you push it can produce actions or execute computer commands." Kurvira explain and showing Twilight the book

Twilight shook her head "I think that enough of this I'm just going to some books to read" Twilight said getting up and started to gather some book.

She came back with a huge stack of books in her arms but she couldn't carry them since it was a lot of books. She let out a loud yelp as she fell and dropped the books to the ground, then Miss Cheerilee appear and shushes shush her then left.

She tried picking them up with her mouth until Kurvira, Eleanor, and Spike corrected her as they help her picking the books off the floor, Snips and Snail still hidden, both snickering as they continued recording her.

Twilight opened a door to a huge machine, wondering what it does.

She examined it as Snips continued his recording, she rested her hand onto a button that she didn't see and the machine flashed, surprising Twilight and threw her backwards knocking both Kurvira and Eleanor onto a pile of books.

She then apologize to both of them many time as she help them up Snips and Snails high-five each other and left the library to show Sunset the work they done so She can she use to humiliate Twilight They almost got caught by Navi and Kurvira but those two were so busy by the book they were reading they didn't notice Snips and Snails leaving the library.

 **To Be Continued...**  
 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO PEOPLE HERE THE FIFTH CHARPTER OF THE STORY NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

Kurvira and Eleanor silently sighed of relief as they sat down with Twilight and finishing the books they had and started on reading the next book they pick from the pile they gather.

While Navi sat with Spike under the table, reading the same book.

"The library will be closing in five minutes." said a female voice on the loudspeaker.

Twilight closed she was reading and yawned in her hand, while Eleanor and Kurvira did the same.

She perked up as she realized something, "I hadn't even thought about where we're gonna sleep tonight." Kurvira and Eleanor looked up from their book at Twilight.

Spike and Navi then trotted/walk out from under the table with a smile on their faces, "Way ahead of you."

Twilight and the girls raised an eyebrow in Spike's direction and turned to look at each other.

Twilight and the girls made up to the higher levels of the library with a book in each girl's arms and walked up to Spike with a tarp, concealing something. He reached one of his paws and removed the tarp with a cloud of dust filling the air, revealing a makeshift bed from a bunch of books, "It's a little *cough* dusty. But it doesn't seem like anybody comes up here."

Twilight sat on book bed and examined it, not finding any errors. She smiled and said, "It's perfect, Spike."

Spike stuck his tongue out like a dog should and Twilight scratched his head, and he fell to the floor from how good it felt.

Kurvira Eleanor, and Navi were whispering amongst themselves quietly enough to where the two other-worlders couldn't hear them.

"So should we tell them the truth?" Vira asked.

"No! We don't know if we can trust her competly, and the last thing we need is you getting hurt because of her for all we know she/sunset could be the reason we're here in the first place!" Eleanor stated, sternly Navi agree with her.

"C'mon look," Kurvira and the two turned their attention back to Twilight and Spike and back to them, "she's seems like a good person and she told us the truth about where she came from. Plus I don't know why but something inside is tell me to trust her"

"Vira- ***Sigh*** \- fine we'll tell her the truth but don't tell her about the triforce only that your a princess from another world, Alright?" Navi Said giving in

Vira nodded her head, "Fine." The three walked back to join Twilight and Spike.

"So, how did your research go?" Spike asked.

"I found this book. It's called a 'yearbook'." Twilight began, "It seems to be something they use to keep a record of things that have happened at the school." Twilight flipped the pages until she found something familiar, "Look. That's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and I'm gonna bet the girl on the far right is Rarity."

Spike perked up and snatched the book out of Twilight's hands with his tail wagging, "There's a Rarity here?!" Spike soon caught on to his mistake and turned to give the book back to Twilight, "Uh, I mean, uh, interesting photo." Twilight just rolled her eyes at him.

 _ **'How do they know these girls? Isn't this their first time here?'**_ Kurvira thought.

"It's interesting because they look like they're friends." Twilight said.

"They DO look like our friends. But I thought we figured that out already." Spike replied.

 _ **'My brain hurts.'**_ Kurvira thought try to rack her brain around to what their saying

"No, I mean, they look like they're friends with each other. But it doesn't seem like they're friends now." Twilight said as sat the book down and resting her head on her hand, looking depressed.

"Not so much." Spike added.

Twilight plopped down on her bed, "I just can't help but get the feeling that Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it." Twilight said as she put her hands behind her head.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Spike began as he pulled up the tarp as a blanket, "But she wanted your crown cause she's planning on doing something even worse. If you're gonna stop her, you have to focus on making friends here. You can't worry about why these girls aren't friends anymore." Twilight looked at the photo once more and Spike began to yawn as he continued, "Even if they do remind you of your Ponyville friends."

 _ **'Ponyville?'**_ Kurvira thought as he looked at her friends who appeared to be thinking the same thing.

Twilight smiled, "You're right, Spike." she then sighed, "Eye on the prize." then she happened to think of something, "Hey, do you guys have a place to sleep?"

Kurvira thought for a moment then sigh, "Actually we don't"

"Maybe you could make bed from all the books." Spike suggested.

Eleanor shook her head, "We don't wanna keep you two up while We're making our own bed."

"Oh, well...I would offer you three to share mine but it not be enough ro-"

"It ok Twilight I can sleep on the floor while Kurvira sleep on yours" Eleanor said cutting Twilight off

 ***since it her responsibility to protect the princess, so she will selfishlessly offer the princess anything if it was the bed or food she will anything to make sure the Princess is happy***

"Uh... if your sure" Twilight answered while offering some of the blanket to Eleanor .

Kurvira walked up the book bed and climbed in the bed and pulled the tarp/blanket over him with Navi laying on her chest.

"Are you three comfortable?" Twilight asked Kurvira, Eleanor, and Navi

"Yeah, We're fine." they said unison

"So... Kurvira," Twilight began, " Since I told you the Truth about me and why winning this crown is important. You tell me about where you came from because I know your not from my world What's your story?"

Kurvira glup nervously at Twilight asking about her story and where she from but she knew that she had tell Twilight the truth.

"I live on a mythical kingdom call Hyrule from another world where it run by a queen and king. I'm actually their daughter which make me a princess along with my brother. Eleanor and Navi are also from there as well." She explain suddenly remembering her fight with her parents making her feel sad

"Really that amazing! so how How did you get here, Vira?" Twilight asked excitedly.

Twilight then notice Kurvira face turned somber then her expression turn into a concern one

"Hey it ok you don't have to tell me" Kurvira shook her head

"It fine, I mean you told me everything about it only fair that I tell the truth" Kurvira said stroking Navi who was asleep

Kurvira explained how her parents forcing her to marry Aiden and how she couldn't break it off, her running away from the castle, how she got corner by her dad's old enemy, and how a light appear sucking her, Eleanor, and Navi into her world.

She also explain about her dreams about being a warrior just like her father, but at the same time being a wise princess like her mother.

She left the part of the triforce and the legend of the hero who saved Hyrule who is her father and many recantation because it was too risky telling Twilight the danger if these ever went to the wrong hands just like how if Twilight's crown if it ever when into the wrong hands.

Twilight was amazed about Kurvira being a princess from another world and how her world is simlar to hers, but she felt sad for her new friend being force to marry someone who treats other like that is not worthy to rule a kingdom, to be away from home never to see family or friends again.

Made her feel terrified and sad the fact that she going through the same thing Kurvira and the girls are going through

 _ **'**_ _ **the only difference is Kurvira and the girls have no way of getting while I still have the portal to get home I will do my best to make sure I help them'**_  
But she also felt happy that Kurvira had a dream on how to run the kingdom her way and hope that she'll go back someday

After Kurvira finished her story, Twilight began to yawn.

"Tired?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah." Twilight answered, "We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah. Good night." Kurvira and Eleanor said.

"Good night." Twilight repeated.

As they both turned on their sides, All three girls lost themselves in a deep sleep

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Twilight began to stir, slowly waking from her sleep. She started to notice someone was holding her. She started to focus her blurry vision as it became clear...

Kurvira was cuddling her

Twilight blush at Kurvira sudden but stop when she notice how Kurvira curling up to her like how a filly/colt curls up to their parents when they have a nightmare.

Twilight smile at her friend behavior and stroke her friend's hair.

Kurvira who whimpering in her sleep calmed down as her face relax Twilight turn her head when she heard a yawn and see Spike stretching his body

"Morning twilight" Spike said Twlight quickly shush Spike pointing to Kurvira who curl up to her body even more.

He nodded "We should go and get ready," Spike whisper to her

"Wait where Navi and Eleanor" Twilight ask softly noticing the bird and the brown skin girl are nowhere to be found

"There downstairs waiting for us I think you should wake Kurvira up I'll be waiting for down stairs" Spike whisper walking downstairs

"Hey Psst Kurvira wake up" Twiligh said shake the blonde hair's shoulder Kurvira eyes slowly open as she yawn and stretch her body.  
Twilight giggles at the girl child like behavior

"Hey Twilight **_*yawn*_** where everyone at" Kurvira sleepily answer

"Glad to see your up. Come on we have to get going everyone is waiting down stairs" Twilight said as both got up and walk down stair to meet with the other as they make making preparation for speeches and gaining votes from students, to win the competition and get the Twilight's crown back.  
As they were finishing, the students were on their way to the school.

"Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Princess of the Fall Formal today." Principal Celestia announced through P.A. System, "They are due at the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard."

"Looks like it's almost time," Spike said in concern.

"Fluttershy said I'd need to win over all those different groups if I wanna become Princess of the Fall Formal." Twilight Sparkle said while holding pile of papers, "So I've compiled a list of talking points."

Spike laughed, "You made a list? That's so unlike you!" Twilight and the girls gave a glare at him while she and Kurvira pointed at their empty bag, Navi smack Spike upside his head.

The dog laughed nervously, "Uh... Please... Continue."

As soon as Spike and Navi got into the bags, Twilight Sparkle continued, "I'll start introducing myself, sprinkle in some things I learned about their world into the conversation, show them how I fit in here!"

"I hope it works," Spike said in concern.

"But It will work, Spike cause you know why? We're not giving up till we win." Kurvira said putting her fist up in the air

"Yeah, you're right," Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement, "Okay, then. Time to make a good first impression on my fellow students. The whole world sorta depends on it."

Spike nodded, "Yeah. Let's make the best of it."

Twilight Sparkle, Kurvira, and Eleanor marched to the entrance and opened it.

They faced a large group of students across the hallway of lockers.

They looked at each other firmly before nodded and then marched through it.

As they walked , they found some students laughed and snickered amusingly while looking at them.

They all became uneasy and uncomfortable with it.

"W-What's going on?!" Spike and Navie asked feeling concern and uneasy.

"I don't know, but what ever it is it can't be good." Kurvira hissed

"Why is everybody looking at us funny?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

And just before any of her friends could answer, someone caught and dragged them all to an empty room. They were all confuse and surprise "Whoa!"

"Hey! What are you-" Twilight stopped mid-sentence when she saw who snatched them. It was a girl with pure white skin, purple curly hair with a blue triple diamond resting at the front, she was wearing a light blue shirt, a light purple skirt with three blue diamonds, around her waist was a darker purple belt with a blue belt buckle, on both her arms were golden yellow bracelets, she was wearing long dark purple shoes with a lighter purple outline at the top and a blue diamond centerpiece on each shoe

"Rarity?" Twilight ask

 _ **'So this is Twilight's friend Rarity... she must really love diamonds.'**_ Kurvira thought

She quickly approached Twilight with a measuring tape, measured the length of her clothes, checked the size of her head, and examined her shoes. She did the same thing with Kurvira and Eleanor.

The girl put her hand to her chin, pondering something.  
She put her finger in the air and smiled, as if she figured something out. She then rushed to her bag and bent down to dig inside. She threw aside a couple pieces of clothing and then she found what she was looking for.

"Perfect." she said. putting Twilight in the outfit it was a light and dark green outfit she put a long blonde hair on her head.  
Then she put Kurvira and Eleanor's outfit on them Kurvira's outfit was a red wig with a beanie, glasses, long dark pink shirt, white vest jacket, short blue demin jeans, and brown boots Eleanor outfit was a blue wig, black short, black shirt, and blue fingerless gloves

"Ooohh yes! This is good. No one will recognize you three." she said with a smile.

"Uh, why wouldnt we wan-" Eleanor was cut off by the girl,

"And we'll need a disguise for your dog and bird," she said cutting off Eleanor began while bopping his head and her beak with her finger then scratch both Navi and Spike's chin with both her hands, "which is too bad, their really is so adorable." While Navi liking the affection the girl was giving her, Spike liked even more as he had heart in his eyes.

"You know, with a little work, I think we can make them look like a rabbit and blue jay instead." the girl suggested

Spike gave out a confuse sound he fell out of Twilight's backpack and hitting the floor with a "Thud!" while Navi with an unamuse face flew out of Kurvira's backpack and land next to Spike

"A Rabbit/ blue jay?" Twilight, Kurvira and Eleanor asked in unison confused.

It was then a certain blonde cowgirl walked in the door, "Twilight! Kurvira! Eleanor! There y'all are!"

The purple, curly haired girl crossed her arms, "So much for the disguise."

"Ah've been lookin' all over for y'all." Applejack said.

Fluttershy then appeared just outside the door, "Me too."

Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared hanging above door with a smile on her face, surprising Fluttershy, "Me three!"

Pinkie rushed up to look them over, that smile of hers as bright as ever, "I like your new looks."

"I do have an eye for these sorts of things," the purple, curly haired girl commented, butting into conversation, "not that you seem to care."

"What?!" Pinkie exclaimed at that blunt remark.

"Why do you think she doesn't care?" Twilight asked, curiously.

Pinkie bit her lip in frustration, while Fluttershy put her hands over her mouth and Applejack desperately motioning to her not to ask.

"No, Never mind." Twilight said as she took off her wig, "Why were you all looking for us? What's going on?"

"Oh. They haven't seen it yet." Fluttershy said.

"Seen what?" Kurvira asked.

Pinkie pulled out her laptop and opened it, "Oh, it's really not that bad." she giggled nervously as she finished.

Sunset's voice spoke as Pinkie played a video from the internet, "Twilight Sparkle wants to be your Fall Formal Princess." as the video continued, it showed some embarrassing footage of Twilight, "But what does it say about our school if we give someone like this-" it showed an embarrassing freeze frame of Twilight with a book in her mouth, "such an important honor?" and one final freeze frame before the video ended.

Twilight gasped in shock at what she had just seen, "I..." she then closed the laptop.

"I take that back. It's pretty bad." Pinkie commented.

"But this all happened yesterday. At the library." Eleanor said as Twilight suddenly became nervous as she turned to her friends, "Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at me that way?"

"Mmmm..." the four girls hummed.

"Wait," Kurvira interrupted, "if this is about Twilight, then why are we wearing a disguises?" she ask as Eleanor and her yanked the wig off their head.

"Well, since you two were in the video, people would laugh at you two for being friends with Twilight." the purple, curly haired girl answered, "Oh, my name is Rarity, by the way."

Kurvira look at Rarity with a narrow eyes as she and Eleanor went to sit in a different desk

"What am I gonna do? No one is going to vote for me after seeing this!" Twilight worriedly said, motioning to the laptop.

Fluttershy walked up to Twilight, "Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you."

Twilight slammed her head into her desk making Eleanor and Kurvira wince.

"You were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me yesterday." Fluttershy added, "Especially you... K-Kurvira and El-Eleanor"

Kurvira and Eleanor nodded acknowledge her.

"If you still wanna run, maybe there's something I can do to help." Pinkie offered.

"Word of advice; don't accept her help. She doesn't take anything seriously." Fluttershy advised bluntly.

Pinkie scoffed, "Why do you have to be so awful to me?!"

"Oh, pphht!" Rarity remarked, brushing off what Pinkie said, "Don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie. You're no better than she is." she finished while pointing at Fluttershy.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?!" Pinkie asked in a raised voice.

"I am happy to offer up my assistance as well. To someone who would APPRECIATE what I have to offer!" Rarity countered.

Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity began to bicker amongst themselves. Spike and Navi panicked as Spike jumped into Twilight's zipping it up for good measure while Navi jump into Kurvira's shoulder, not wanting to be in the middle of the bickering

Applejack finally spoke up, "Listen ta y'all carryin' on!"

All eyes were on Applejack.

"Git over it and move on!" Applejack said as she threw away an apple core, looking away with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"You mean like how YOU'VE gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash?" Rarity accused.

Applejack's eyes snapped open, "She said she'd get the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale, Ah tell everybody they're comin', and then not one of 'em shows up. She made a liar outta me. That's different."

"Is not!" Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity countered.

"Is too!" Applejack counter-countered.

The group continues their argument without showing any signs of stopping. Twilight was at her breaking point, she was about to intervene, but someone else beat her to it.

"EVERYONE QUIET! " Kurvira exploded in pure anger as she slam both palm on the desk making everyone jump making Navi fly off her shoulder not wanting to feel the princess wrath of anger

Everyone was surprised, shocked, and scared all at the same time except Navi and Eleanor.

Kurvira just glared at them with an enraged scowl on her face, then she let a deep breath in calming herself down before continuing.

"..Kurvira.?" Twilight ask worry about her blonde friend.

"Sorry Twilight...I didn't mean to yell" Kurvira apologize to the purple girl.

As she got up, she walked over to Twilight's backpack as Spike hands her the yearbook that Twilight found. She sat down and opened the book to the photo of them.

"You guys were friends once." Kurvira said.

"The Freshman Fair. Y'all remember?" Applejack asked.

"Yes..." Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity sorrowfully agreed.

"But something happened..." Kurvira began, "...And I think that something has to do with Sunset Shimmer" Kurvira said

"Well, it's a nice theory, darling, but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it." Rarity replied.

"She's right." Fluttershy agreed, which made Eleanor and Kurvira mad , "Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing firworks and noisemakers. It was supposed to be a serious event and Pinkie Pie ruined it."

"What are you talking about? I got a text from you saying that you didn't want a silent auction, you wanted a BIG party!" Pinkie retorted, holding her phone out in front of her.

"I-I never sent you a text." Fluttershy replied.

"You didn't?" Pinkie asked.

"You don't think she's the one who's been sending me those emails, do you?" Rarity began, "Every time I volunteer to help with decorations at a school function, I get an email from Pinkie Pie saying she has plenty of volunteers. And then I find out she's done everything herself."

Kurvira tilt her head totally lost when they said the words text and email but realize it was probably how they communicate each other as she furrowed her brow as she thought about these anonymous messages.

"I never sent you any emails." Pinkie Pie said as she turned her head from her phone to face Twilight, Kurvira Eleanor.

"Maybe she's the reason Rainbow Dash didn't show up for my bake sale." Applejack suggested.

"Well, didn't you ever ask Rainbow Dash why she didn't show up?" Eleanor asked .

Applejack smiled nervously, but then became depressed, took off her hat, and held it in front of her, "Ah guess ah kinda stopped talkin' ta her at all after that."

Kurvira smiled as she walked up to her "You know... It not too late to ask her"

Applejack blushed as she chuckled, "Thank you Kurvira" Applejack thank the girl as she put her hat back on

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let go" Pinkie ask as she drag Applejack to where Rainbow Dash is leaving the rest behind to try to keep up with her.

 **To Be Continued... WELL THIS IT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY AND CHAPTER BYE GUYS ^_^**  
 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO PEOPLE HERE THE SIXTH CHARPTER OF THE STORY NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

They all walk out the school field and see blue skin girl with rainbow hair Rainbow dash praticing kicking the scoccer ball "We'll be waiting the Bleachers over there, Applejack while you talk to Rainbow" Pinkie said bouncing over there making Kurvira and Eleanor _*Who change back into their regular clothes*_ look at her strangly as they all sat down and watch as both Rainbow and Applejack began to explain what really went on between them and why their friendship ended the way it did.

"They're actually talking! That's a good sign!" Rarity said while watching the two converse.

After they ended their talk, they hugged each other, which meant what happened between them is all water under the bridge now.

"That a good sign, right?" Kurivira ask as they Applejack and Rainbow hugged

"Yes Kurvira, Hugs! Hugs are always good!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack walked back over to the stands.

"Somebody, an' Ah think we can all guess who," Applejack began, "told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale had been moved to a different day. Dash showed up with all the softball team and thought Ah'd cancelled on her."

Rainbow Dash walked up to Twilight, "So, you're looking to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh?"

Twilight looked away for a moment but looked back to Rainbow Dash and nodded with a nervous smile.

Rainbow Dash began kicking a soccer ball in the air a few times.  
"Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen," she let the ball fall back to the ground while placing her foot on it, "I'll totally help you out," Twilight smile thinking Rainbow , "All you gotta do, is beat me in a game of one-on-one."

"What?" Twilight Kurvira, and Eleanor ask unison as Twilight had a worried expression

"Wait how about if Eleanor and I be on your side and Twilight's side. We both make it would be fair since there nobody to defend the net it it could like tag team between Twilight and I vs Eleanor and you" Kurvira said suggesting the idea to rainbow

"Alight First to five goals wins." Rainbow Dash said liking the idea of Kurvira and the challenge. She kicked the ball around her, bouncing it off her head, and kicking it in midair into the goal, "One-zip!"

Twilight, Kurvira, and Eleanor had a shocked look on her face, but the two began their game.

Rainbow Dash charged at her goal, kicking the soccer ball, while Kurvira was acting as a goalie as Eleanor was on the other side act as a goalie as well. Twilight who was trying to take the ball away from Rainbow was shaking in nervousness Rainbow Dash kicked the ball right behind her with her right foot and spun in midair, kicking the ball towards the goal with her left foot. Twilight panicked and ducked not wanting to get hit As Kurvira tried to block the ball from reaching the goal but it pass her making Rainbow Dash scored another point on her end, 2-0.

Twilight and all her friends were nervous, especially Kurvira and Eleanor without Rainbow Dash's help, they'll never return the crown to the world it came from. Rainbow Dash walk pass Twilight and threw the ball in front of her feet. Twilight and Kurvira smile confindently and Twilight was about to kick it, but Rainbow Dash swiped it away with her right foot, tossed it in the air behind her, and kicked it into the goal again with the bottom of her foot as it pass Kurvira who miss to block it. Rainbow smiled while throwing her arms in the air. The score's now 3-0.

The game continued on as the ball was now in Twilight's possession, as she ran towards her goal, Rainbow Dash came out of nowhere and took the ball away from the Twilight, who screeched to a halt as she turned to see her opponent give the ball a good high-kick, sending into the goal, making the score 4-0.

Now Rainbow Dash was teasing Twilight around as she kick the ball into the air twice with her knee.  
Then as the ball went behind her, she kick it with bottom of her foot to over to the front of her legs, and then high-kicked behind her into Twilight's face as fell in front of her. Twilight smiled as she saw an opportunity and rushed the ball to the goal. Her friends quickly became excited, thinking that she could kick the ball into the net, especially Eleanor _(even though she is playing against her, She and Kurvira want her to win)_

 _ **'C'mon, Twilight... You're almost there!'**_ Vira thought to herself

Twilight was confident that she score this time, but as she tried to kick, she kick too hard and missed the ball and fell flat on her back. The ball rolled right in front of Rainbow Dash, who somehow made her way to the goal, looked down at it and gave it a good, powerful high-kick, and it sailed into the goal. The final score was 5-0. It was clear that Twilight and Kurvira lost 'Surprisingly I'm not sad that we lost I gave it my all but I'm sad that now Rainbow won't help us now" Kurvira thought wiping the sweat out of her face

Rainbow Dash was jumping with joy, while Twilight laying on the ground, panting from exhaustion while Kurvira was out breath but not as much as Twilght .

"Huff... Huff... Huff..." Twilight panted.

"That's game!" Rainbow Dash declared while looking down at Twilight.

Everyone else came down from the stands and looked down at Twilight with frowns upon their faces.

 _ **'Now what are we gonna do?'**_ Kurvira thought in defeat.

"I really thought you were gonna pull it off there in the end." Rarity said while laughing sheepishly, earning herself a glare from Applejack and Pinkie Pie, an upset look from Fluttershy, and a quizzical look from Rainbow Dash.

Rarity turned to Kurvira and Eleanor, still having a sheepish smile, as Kurvira, Navi, and Eleanor stare at Rarity with an unamused expression

Meanwhile, Twilight was still on the ground, panting.

Rainbow held her hand out to help Twilight up, "So what's the plan? How can I help you be Princess instead of Sunset Shimmer?"

Kurvira and Eleanor heads shot up as they heard what Rainbow Dash said and looking very confused

Twilight soon got to her feet when Rainbow Dash helped her up, "But... I... lost."

Of course you lost, I'm awesome," Rainbow Dash began, "but I'm not gonna help just anybody try and beat Sunset Shimmer. The Fall Formal Princess should be someone with heart and determination."

"So you want to see what kind of person Twilight was," Kurviea said understanding what Rainbow was saying. Twilight turn her attention her, "Being the fall formal "Princess" isn't about the crown or the title.  
It about having someone who is kind, sincere, positive, loyal and charitable. Someone who has the power to influence others to do great things and the confidence to make change happen. It also means someone who lend other a hand when they need help. And someone who tried their best to the end even if they fail.  
someone who is not afraid to get dirty as they work hard.  
She wanted you to prove to her how much determination and care you have to win" Kurvira said making her point Eleanor nodded in agreement.

Twilight had a bright smile on her face to what Kurvira and Rainbow saying, knowing that there was hope.

"Excatly Twilight proved got what it takes to be the fall formal princess." Rainbow Dash concluded nodding her head to what Kurvira said while giving Twilight a hug.

Everyone cheered at Rainbow Dash's and Kurvira's words, while Pinkie Pie was jumping ecstatically

While Twilight and friends were celebrating, they didn't notice that they were being watched the entire time by Snips, Snails, and Sunset. Snips and Snails were snickering showing Sunset their phone to her, which made Sunset have a sinister grin on her face.

 **LATER**

The group left the school to get some food in their stomachs.

Twilight was waiting for her drink as the women behind the counter, almost finishes putting the finishing touches on Twilight's drink

"Annnnd, can I get mine with extra oats?"

"Oats?" The woman asked, confused.

Twilight shifted her gaze nervously, "Uhh, scratch that," she stepped back and put her hands behind her back, "however you normally make it is fine." she finished as she blushed and smiled sheepishly.

The woman gave her a bland look and set the cup on the counter and walked off. Twilight picked up the cup and but as she turned around, she bumped into somebody and spilled her drink on them and the floor. Twilight had a terrified expression on her face as she looked up to see who she bumped into, it was someone she recognizes all too well. He had blue spiky hair, blue eyes, a black jacket with white and red stripes at the center and the sleeves with a white shirt underneath that had a shield and lightning bolt at its center, where a stain had now been formed, light blue denim pants, and black and white striped shoes.

"Whoa, we've gotta stop bumping into each other like this." he said brushing off his shirt not mad about his shirt

Twilight knelt down to pick up the cup she had dropped.  
As she put her hand on it, the blue spiky-haired guy did the same and their hands touched.  
They looked at each other and Twilight quickly pulled her hand away smiling nervously, and strangely, the guy who picked up the cup for her, smiled nervously too. They both stood up and Twilight spoke while grabbing her hair, "You know me, always trying to make a big SPLASH around here. 'Cause my drink, kind of splashed, on the ground!" she laughed, and smiled as she played with her fingers nervously. He stared at her, until Twilight finally found the courage to speak again, "I'm gonna go over there now." she concluded while pointing her thumb behind her towards her friends, bumped into the counter, and retreated to her friends. The guy just smiled at her antics and scratched back of his head.

Twilight sat on the arm of the couch three of her friends were sitting on, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, the only two who had drinks, and Spike was laying on Rarity lap while she had her hands upon his back. Pinkie appear behind Kurvira and Eleanor who jump in surprise at the pinkie girl sudden she a two drinks in both hands and set them down in front of them

"What this" Eleanor and Kurvira ask inspecting the strange beverage "It a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and this is a Malted Chocolate Milkshake with Chocolate Syrup try it you'll like it" Pinkie grinning really big

Kurvira and Eleanor slowly brought the straw to their mouth hesitanting about trying the drinks. They took a small sip and their eyes widen as they smile in satifasion

"This really good,thanks, Pinkie " Kurvira and Eleanor said smiling at their pink friend

Your welcome Vira and Ellie" Pinkie said smiling as she sat down

"What you call us" Eleanor ask Pinkie looking at her weridly

"I called you Ellie and Vira; its a nickname to shorten your full name" Pinkie explain still having grinning

"Why" Kurvira ask feeling confuse "I always give nicknames to my friends" Pinkie said giggling happily

"Wait...were friends? Kurvira

"But of course darling, it was because of you, Eleanor, and Twilight we're friends again " Rarity as she gesture to the others who nodded and smile at them

Kurvira and Eleanor thought for a moment about the nickname that Pinkie gived them

"Ok I like it Vira it kind of have a nice ring to it " Vira said smiling at what Pinki and Rarity said while Ellie agree

Her other three friends, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Kurvira were sitting in separate chairs, but Applejack was sitting in hers backwards. Pinkie Pie had a drink with a straw and a fruit wedge in her hand.

Twilight just blushed and played with her hair, when Rarity spoke up, "Don't even think about it," she began, "You're already trying to get her crown, who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if you ended up getting her ex-boyfriend too?."

"I'm not trying to- I don't even know- We just accidentally- Ex-boyfriend?" Twilight stammered.

"Umm... what does boyfriend mean" Kurvira ask the group as they shot a shock look except for Twilight, Eleanor, Spike and Navi

"you never had a Boyfriend or went on a a date" Rarity ask dramatically exaggerating

"Uhh my parents were kind of strict having me study all the time and never let me leave the cas _-*smack nudge*_ I mean house. They make my decision on who I should hang around they tried pair me up with Boys my age but they always end up being jerks." Vira explain as Navi and Ellie hit and nudge her trying to make sure she didn't blow their cover

"Well it means to a male who has a romantic feeling for a girl and they go out with that special but if thing don't work out they break the relationship" Rarity explains to Vira

"So the word ex means they been in in a relationship? Kurvira ask

"Flash Sentry broke up with her a few weeks ago," Fluttershy spoke confriming Vira as she pet Navi's head who sat in her lap liking the attention 'Guess after we first met Fluttershy, Navi's taken a real shine to her." Kurvira thought in the back of her mind.  
The guy from before, Flash Sentry as she called him, was paying for a drink of his own, "I can't believe she hasn't done something awful to him yet."

Flash Sentry walked past the group and looked at Twilight as she tried to hide from him with a kind grin on his face.

 _ **'Can't blame Flash for leaving Sunset, she isn't the nicest girl.'**_ Kurvira thought bluntly.

"Maybe she's just waiting until she has the power to do something really awful." Twilight said.

Then they head a loud sound. It was Kurvira slurping her drink and eating her muffin.  
She stopped and noticed the strange stares that everyone was giving her. She stop and burp excusing her self swallowing the food she had in her mouth. "Uhh Sorry I haven't eaten anything since this morning ." Vira said feeling embarass while Navi, who was still on Fluttershy's lap, nodded in agreement; still in public and couldn't risk talking.

"At least have the decency to eat with manners, darling." Rarity said not scolding her about her eating behavior.

"Alright everyone," Applejack began as she stood up, "dance is tomorrow night, and we still don't know how we're gonna get Twilight the votes she needs to be named Princess. Right now, folks only knows the Twilight from the video Sunset Shimmer posted online." she came up behind Twilight, "We need to help 'em see her differently."

"Hmm..." they all pondered on what to do.

"I GOT IT!" Rarity screeched throughout the entire building, earning her the stares from everyone in the cafe.

She flashed a big toothy smile, darted her eyes around, and blushed in embarrassment. She cleared her throat and calmy said, "I mean, um, perhaps I have a solution." she walked over to her bag and reached inside, "Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, BUT what if tomorrow we all wore THESE as a sign of unity?" Rarity pulled out a pair of yellow horse ears with a blue handband and a blue and yellow tail.

The group stared at Rarity quizzically.

"Freshman year they were very, very popular, a way for everybody to show their school spirit." she continued as she put them on, "You know, 'Go Canterlot Wondercolts!'" she smiled slightly embarrassment before clearing her throat and deadpanned, "I haven't sold any in ages." she began to dig some more of them out, a tail and a pair of ears for everyone, "I mean, the eight of us are obviously very different, but deep down we're all Canterlot Wondercolts." they all put their ears and tail on, even Vira and Ellie who had trouble putting but mange.

"Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us, and we're going to let everyone know it!" Rarity declared while putting a pair of ears on Twilight's head.  
"What do you think?" she asked.

She looked at all her friends, Pinkie Vira smiled brightly, Applejack smiled with a thumbs up, Rainbow and Ellie crossed their arms and grinned, Fluttershy put both her hands behind back and smiled brightly, and Spike looked at Rarity with hearts in his eyes.  
Navi nodded her head but no one notices. Rarity smiled nuzzling Twilight while she closed one of her eyes and smiled back.

"Sounds like a plan." Vira said as Rarity told everyone the plan for tommorrow

 **TBC...** **WELL THIS IT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY AND CHAPTER BYE GUYS ^_^**

 **R &R**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO PEOPLE HERE THE SEVENTH CHARPTER OF THE STORY NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

At school during lunch period, the students were chatting amongst themselves, playing with their phones, or showing off to others at their table.  
Flash Sentry and a group of people who were in his band were eating their lunch and listening to Flash play his guitar.

Rarity, who was wearing a blue sweater with a yellow horseshoe shaped to look like a "C", sat down at a random table and discreetly put on her Wondercolt ears in preparation for her and her friend's performance.

Rainbow Dash, who wore the same sweater, sat down at a random table as well and put on her Wondercolt ears too.

Pinkie Pie, unlike Rarity and Rainbow Dash, was standing in the lunch line, but she was wearing the same blue sweater and put her Wondercolt ears as well. And when she did, she picked up a lunch tray, and banged it on the counter in a certain rhythm.

Soon after she did, Rarity stomped her feet to imitate the same rhythm, but clapped her hands to add to it.

Then Fluttershy did the same, banging on the table with two empty glasses. She sat next to Vira and Ellie who the same blue sweater and pony ears as everyone began to bang their palms and stomp their feet on table and floor, copying her rhythm.  
'Im so glad Rarity show us the dance move before doing this' Ellie and Vira thought in unison as they kept the rhyth going with Fluttershy.

Applejack clapped and banged her hands on the table she was sitting at as she follow the rhythm.

Rainbow Dash had an empty lunch tray and banged it on her table in time and in tune of the rhythm her friends were making.

Everyone was perfectly in tune when Spike and Navi turned on the radio next to them and watched them as they got up and sing,

 _Rarity, Pinkie Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow, Ellie, and Vira:_

 _Hey, hey, everybody_

 _We've got something to say_

 _We may seem as different_

 _As the night is from day_

 _But you look a little deeper_

 _And you will see_

 _That I'm just like you_

 _And you're just like me_

 _Yeah!_

 _ ****Instrumental Break****_

 _Hey, hey, everybody_

 _We're here to shout_

 _That the Magic of Friendship is what it's all about_

 _Yeah, we thought we were different as the night is from the day_

 _Until Twilight Sparkle helped us see another way_

 _So get up, get down_

 _If you're gonna come around_

 _We can work together_

 _Helping Twilight win the crown_

 _So get up, get down_

 _Cause it's gonna make a sound_

 _If we work together_

 _Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown_

 _Pinke:_  
 _Hey, hey, hands up now Hey, hey, hands up now_

 _We're sending a message to the crowd Hands wave up, then come down We party together all around_

 _Rarity Vira Generous, Honesty_

 _Applejack:_  
 _Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty_

 _Fluttershy:_  
 _Twilight helped us each to see_

 _Rainbow, Ellie:_  
 _All that we can be_

 _Rarity, Pinkie Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow, Ellie, and Vira:_

 _So get up, get down_

 _If you're gonna come around_

 _We can work together_

 _Helping Twilight win the crown_

 _So get up, get down_

 _Cause it's gonna make a sound_

 _If we work together_

 _Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown_

 _Twilight:_

 _I'm gonna be myself_

 _No matter what I do_

 _And if we're different, yeah, I want you to be true to you_

 _If you follow me_

 _We'll put our differences aside_

 _We'll stick together and start working on that school pride!_

 _All:_  
 _Jump up, make a sound_

 _HEY!_

 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_

 _Start now, make a change_

 _Gonna come around_

 _Jump up, make a sound_

 _HEY!_

 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_

 _Canterlot Wondercolts_

 _Help her win the crown_

 _Jump up, make a sound_

 _HEY!_

 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_

 _Start now, make a change_

 _Gonna come around_

 _Jump up, make a sound_

 _HEY!_

 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_

 _Canterlot Wondercolts_

 _Help her win the crown_

 _Jump up, make a sound_

 _HEY!_

 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_

 _Start now, make a change_

 _Gonna come around_

 _Jump up, make a sound_

 _HEY!_

 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_

 _Canterlot Wondercolts_

 _Help her win the crown_

 _Jump up, make a sound_

 _HEY!_

 _Stomp your hooves, turn around_

 _Start now, make a change_

 _Gonna come around_

Vira step out when she notice someone on the door She look over to Ellie "I'll be right I got to use the restroom" She lied Ellie nodded and watch her leave the cafetria and look around the hallway she stop when she heard a female voice

"Take those off!"

She instantly knew who that was as she sneakliy peek out the corner and saw Sunset Shimmer and her lackeys, Snips and Snails.

"I have something I need you to do." Sunset said with a sinister grin slowly growing upon her face.

She walked down the hall while motioning Snips and Snails to follow her. She past the corner that Vira was hiding behind, but she didn't notice her since she was so focused on what she has planned that she wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. Snips and Snails didn't notice her either since they were too focused on following Sunset.  
"I have a feeling she up to something. I better go and see what she planning to do" Vira mumble to her self as she followed Sunset.

Sunset, Snips, and Snails walked into the gym with the decorations that Pinkie Vira, and Ellie worked so hard on. Sunset grinned as she noticed that the three of them were the only ones there.

"Trash the place." Sunset ordered, "I want no streamer or balloon untouched, got it?"

The two saluted in conformation.

"Good. I'll be right back." Sunset said.

She left the gym as Snips and Snails prepared to carry out their orders. They furrowed their brows and grinned in determination.

"Ready Snails?" Snips asked.

"Duh, ready!" Snails repiled as they work together her to trash the gym. they destroyed the chairs, balloons, and streamers

Snails grab the disco smash it, leaving it cracked halfway.

By the time Vira reach the gym it was too late she witness the damage

 _ **'Pinkie is going to be sad I mean this place is trash with deflated balloons'**_

CLICK!

 _ **'streamers tear and is all over the floor, chairs thrown everywhere, the sign that said 'Canterlot Fall Formal" torn an scatter on the floor, drinks smashed across the floor'**_

CLICK!

 _ **'and the poor disco ball smashed open beyond repair'**_

CLICK!

 _ **'okay, where is that sound coming f-?!'**_

"Well Hello Blondie."

Vira yelp in surprise turning around to see Sunset.

"I would like to thank you for witnessing the horror of what our dear beloved Twilight Sparkle did to our gym. It's a bit much, but I'll take what I can get." said Sunset Shimmer with her cell phone in her hands

"Why can't you just leave Twilight alone?! She didn't do ANYTHING to you!"

"Oh, THAT'S where you're wrong," Sunset said making her way to Vira who back up to a side of the gym wall, "that miserable excuse for a Princess took away MY rightful place, I'm just doing whatever it takes to get it back." Sunset grinned sinisterly.  
No I wont let you get away with this" Vira agrue as she tried to take the phone out of Sunset's hand.

Sunset stretch her hand out from Vira's reach. She did only thing that can distract her Sunset with her other hand, she grab Vira's chin and kiss her forcedly making Vira lose focus. Vira eyes widen in shock then Sunset ran her hand down her side making Vira close her eyes in response.  
Sunset put her phone in her pocket as her pull away from Vira "Well that was something Blondie. I better get going" Sunset said smirking at Vira getting ready to leaving but stop and look over to Vira

"Oh...one more thing I would keep this between us from your friend... unless you dont anything to bad happen to them, right?" Vira without realizing nodded her head "good girl" Patting her head like a dog and laughing manically as she walked down the hall, leaving Vira in her thought as she put her hand on her lips trying to process what just happen

 _ **'I cant believe SHE KISS ME but why did that feel so good?'**_ she kept think over and over until she hears the sound of the school bell.  
She ran quickly to meet up with her friends and watch as Students began to pour out into the hallways as the bell rang, each one of them wearing Wondercolt ears and tails.

"Doesn't everyone look just fabulous?" Rarity asked.

"It was a great idea, Rarity." Twilight said as everyone nodded in agreement

Applejack looked surprised at the look on Sunset's face as she and her lackeys walked through the halls, causing everyone except Vira and Applejack to have panicked expressions "Don't know what she's smilin' about. Twilight's the one that's gonna be Princess of the Fall Formal." Applejack said looing displeased while Vira had a guilty look

Sunset walked past the six girls.  
She wink at Vira who made blush and shift uncomfortable Rarity and Ellie notice her behavior "Vira, Darling are you feeling alright?" Rarity ask while everyone turn to look at her as Ellie put her hand on Vira.

"Yes I'm fine" Vira lied reassuring Rarity and Ellie.

Rarity believe her instantly but Ellie still not believing her and tries to ask her again but Vira knowing Ellie really well

"I'm fine really please just drop it" Vira plead at Ellie who decide to drop it for now.

They turn back as Snips giving the **"I'm watching you"** motion with his two fingers and Snails quietly snickering to himself. Twilight and her friends just stared as Sunset and her cronies approached a door in the hallway; the trio gazed at them and turned their attention to the door, which Sunset knocked on three times.

The door opened to revealing a woman with dark blue and silver streaked hair, lighter blue skin, aqua-blue eyes, wearing a pink, white collared shirt with a moon symbol on the front of collar. She saw Sunset with a troubled expression as she spoke, "Vice Principal Luna, something terrible has happened!"

Sunset Shimmer show Vice Principal Luna the wreckage of the gym "Isn't this just awful?" Sunset asked, feigning distress, "And after Pinkie Pie aworked so hard to make things so perfect." Sunset gave Luna the "puppy dog eyes" look and continued, "Why would Twilight Sparkle do something like this?"

"Why would you think Twilight was responsible for something like this?" Vice Principal Luna asked.

"Because I have proof." Sunset said, pulling out a folder.

Little did the two know that Flash Sentry was spying on them. Flash had a suspicious look on his face and left the area.

As he walk down the hallway are he bump into Ellie and Vira and explain the situtation to them but "Flash I know Twilight is innocent, " Vira said **'I know I should tell them it was Sunset and her two lackeys that did this but If tell this to any of my friend, Sunset could hurt my friends and I can't let her do that. Plus I don't have any evidence of Sun-'** Vira stop her train of thoughts "THAT IT! I HOW WE CAN PROOF TWILIGHT INNOCENT," Vira shout, " I remember hearing clicking noise like someone was taking photograph at the gym" she said half lying "Let start looking for more evidence" Flash said as they all started their way to prove Twilight and it lead to the library and they search they found something in the trash can that can prove Twilight innocent

They all ran to vice principal Luna's Office hoping it not too late

 **MEANWHILE...**

Twilight sat in the chair of Vice Principal Luna's office, the room was dark as the sun barely shining through the half-open blinds.

Twilight was the first to speak, "But, but I don't understand."

Luna set the folder on her desk, "This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not?"

Twilight looked at photos in the folder; Twilight was kicking a couple of chairs in the first photo, the second photo has Twilight kicking a wooden plank in half, and the third photo, Twilight had a smile on her face as if she was satisfied.

Twilight, horrified by this impossible evidence, tried to speak, "Yes, but-" tried to explain but was interupted

Luna used her hands to slightly open the blinds a bit to peer through them and return her gaze to Twilight, "I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like THIS, compete for the Fall Formal crown."

Luna walked over to her desk and put her hands down on it, glaring at Twilight while the she was tried to explain herself, but quickly submitted when she put her hands over her face.

With two quick knocks, Flash Sentry Ellie and Vira barged in, "Vice Principal Luna," the two turned to face them "We found these in a trash can in the library." he said as they walked in to give Luna their own evidence, Twilight couldn't believe the scene unfolding before her, "We thought you should see them." Luna looked over the evidence given to her; three cut out photos. She put Elli, Vira and Flash's evidence over Sunset's and they were a perfect match! "Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym."

"I appreciate you bringing this to my attention, Kurvira Eleanor, and Flash." Luna said.

She turned to walk to her desk chair, sat down, and spoke to Twilight, "In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal." Luna said opening the blinds and brightening the room

Twilight smiled broadly and ran to hug Ellie and Vira then Hug Flash, opening the blinds and brightening the room in the process, "Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me!"

Twilight soon realized what she was doing and let go of Flash while blushing and smiling nervously.

"What We're going to do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, would we?" Flash asked while shuffling closer to her.  
Vira and Ellie nodded their head "Hey we princess gotta stick together and plus your my friend and the first one who ever treat me like a person _**'no offense Ellie'**_ We weren't gonna let you down" Vira whisper to Twiligh hugging her mking smile.

"I'm afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night." Luna said as she was getting out of her chair, "If you all excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development." Luna said exited her office and left the four alone. "So, uh, I was wondering... If you aren't already going with somebody, want to go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night?" Flash ask Twilight breaking the silence staring at her eyes

Twilight who smile blissful and had a blush on her face, put her head on Flash's chest and spoke, "That would be-" Twilight pause when she realize the shocking truth, "Tomorrow night?!" Twilight said freaking out making her friends worrying as she saying "No!" several times, much to Flash's dismay. She grabbed her backpack and rushed out of Luna's office with Ellie, Navi, and Veria, following her as she shout out, "I can't- The portal- It'll be too late!"

Flash walked out of the office "One 'no' would've been fine!" he call out cupping his hand over his mouth as he walk down the halls with a defeated look on his face

 **TBC..**

 **Please R &R and** **Really hope you like this chapter BYE GUYS ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO PEOPLE HERE THE EIGHTH CHARPTER OF THE STORY NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

Twilight ran as fast as she could. Vira Ellie and Navi tried to keep up with her. Her other friends were all at Rarity's choosing dresses for the Fall Formal. _**'If then if the dance isn't happening then, it would be too late. Even if the girls couldn't help me, I promise them I come by and it a good place to think of a plan.'**_

Twilight thought as she blew open the door and darted into a dressing room with Spike Vira Ellie, and Navi following her, making Fluttershy s and Rarity s worried She set Spike s backpack down on a stool, leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath while Ellie and Vira sat down with their leg cross. Navi on Vira shoulder.

"Everything okay in there?" Rarity ask as her muffled voice came through the curtain.

"Yes!" Twilight shouted, "Only it's not okay. It's not okay at all. If I don't get my crown tonight, I won't be able to go back to Equestria for another thirty moons. Oh, what are we gonna do?" She told other who were in the dressing room

Spike lifted a paw over his heart. "Hmm... We tell them the truth. Let them know what's really at stake if you don't get the crown tonight. They'll help us figure something out." He touched Twilight s leg reassuringly.

"But what if they won't? What if when they find out just how different I really am..."

Twilight looked in the mirror, and to her surprise saw the her pony self looking back at her.

"Twilight, these girls rallied around you because they saw what was in your heart." Spike sat up so Twilight could see him in the mirror. When she looked back to her own reflection, it was human again. "They aren't gonna feel any differently about you when they find out you're a pony princess in Equestria."

"Twilight if they are anything like how you descbribe youur friends back home they'll understand" Vira said putting her hand on twilight reassuring her Ellie and Navi nodded in agreement

Twilight turned away from the mirror. "I'm glad you followed me here, Spike," She patted his head she look over to the two girls and the blue bird, "I'm also glad that we met you three." Ellie ,Vira, and Navi smile at her and hug her

Spike wagged his tail. "Me too," Spike said, but he glanced at the ground. "Unless, of course, we get stuck here for another 30 moons."

Twilight whipped the curtain open and walk out with Vira, Ellie, Spike, and Navi behind her. The girls turned to look at her.  
"You okay?" Applejack asked.

"The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight." Twilight said.

"What!?" Pinkie screamed, her eyes wide with shock making everone but Twilight and Spike wince at her screaming

"It had to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer had Snips and Snails ruin all of Pinkie Pie's decorations.

"WHAT!?" Pinkie screeched.

"But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight." Vira insisted.

"Wha ?" Applejack put a hand over Pinkie's mouth cutting her off.

Twilight sighed, "You see..."

Pinkie pulled free and took a huge breath. "You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements and without it they don't work anymore and you need them to help protect your magical world and if you don't get the crown tonight you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for like a really, really long time!"

She took a another huge breath "And you three are from another world this mythical kingdom name Hyrule where is rule by a Queen and King. You ran away from home, but got caught by enemy who was stop before by the legendarry hero who wants to rule the kingdom and steal a powerful magical relic that grants any wish its bearer desires, and manipulates several other villains to realize his ambitions. But a friend of your friend of dad tried to save along with her niece but a portal open up because of power of the three triforce and pull you, Ellie, and Navi in our world and your now stuck here with no way home"  
She finished with a huge smile and a proud *squee*.

Twilight, Spike, Ellie Vira, and Navi look Pinkie in shock as their jaw dropped, but Rainbow roll her eyes as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason."

"Nope, she's pretty much spot on." Spike said.

"Yup" Navi said pecking her wing to keep it clean

"They can talk!?" Rarity gasped as Everyone but Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Vira, and Ellie stare in shock

"Oh, yeah Twilight and grimaced as Spike reared up on his hind legs. "And back where I come from, I'm not even a dog. I am a ferocious fire-breathing dragon!"  
"And where i'm from I'm actually not a bird but a magic fairy" she said opening her wing and puffing out her chest in pride

Fluttershy pushed Rarity and Pinkie aside to get to Spike and Navi. "This is so amazing! Tell me, what are you both thinking right now?"

Spike sauntered over to Rarity and looked up at her longingly. "Sure would love a scratch behind the old ears."

"Gah..."

"Uh, maybe later." Spike said as Navi nodded her head in agreement

"How did you know all that?" Twilight and Vira ask in unison.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie shrugged.

"Wait a minute! Lemme get this straight.-" Applejack said putting her hands up, " You're a pony?" Applejack putting her hands up

"You're a princess/you two live near a princess ?" Rarity and Rainbow ask unison

"You three are from another world?" added Fluttershy.

Vira wince nodded her head and Ellie and Navi look down not looking the girls, while Twilight blushd and rubbed the back "Mm-hmm."

"That...is...awesome!" Rainbow said.

All the girls gathered around Twilight, Vira and Ellie, eagerly asking her about life in Equestria and Hyrule.

"See? Told ya." Spike said.

"Not ruin the moment, but we still need think of a way to fix the dance" Navi said interupting the moment

"She right what can we do" Vira ask

"C'mon girls I have an idea, but first I got ask Vira someting" Twilight said grabbing Vira to talk to her privatly they went to a quiet place to talk to "so, what you want to talk about Twiligh?"  
Vira, what was Pinkie talking about the the power of the triforce why didn't you tell about that. Also I know you know someting about what happen at the gym and I know you were lying to Rarity and Ellie saying your fine. So I want the truth" twilight demanded waiting for an explanation

She sigh and started to explain to Twilight everything that happen to gym her getting corner by sunset, her..um kiss with sunset, and the threat sunset did, her confuse feeling about the kiss with Sunset, and the reason why she didn't tell her about the triforce and the legend of the hero who saved Hyrule. Twilight hug her understanding the reason "look dont worry about that; it's ok have feelings for somepon- I mean someone of the same gender or the opposite, but I think Sunset only did that to distract you" Twilight explain

"So are you saying I should forget about what I'm feeling?"

"No what I'm saying is you'll find someone who will like you and love you, but for now, dont worry about the past or future, but worry about present," She smile, "and don't worry about her threat she can't hurt us if we stick together. Us Princess gotta stick together" she joked playfully punch Vira who smile at her "Come on let get the other so we can go the school gym" Twilight said grabbing Vira hand they went to get the others so they can go to the school gym.

The girls,Spike, and Navi check to see the damage done to the gym. Overturned chairs and tables littered the floor. The streamer that was hung by ceiling were on the floor. The disco ball was hanging in the ceiling was in the floor for but fortunately it was still intact Unfortunately, it had a jagged gash on it making look like a mangled mouth.

"I simply cannot believe they did all this." Rarity said.

"If I only had some kind of...party cannon that could decorate everything super fast." Pinkie's voice fell when she realized she didn't.

"I know it seems impossible, but maybe if we all work together?" Twilight suggested

"Now that's the kind of can-do spirit Ah'm lookin' for in a Fall Formal Princess!" Applejack stuck her hand into the middle of the group Vira nodded her head in agreement. "Let's do it, y'all!"

"Absolutely!"

"Rock on!"

"Yes, indeedily!"

"Yaaay!

"Could not have said any better"

"Affimative"

One by one, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie,Fluttershy, Vira, and Ellie placed their hands on top of Applejack's hand and everyone look at Twilight.  
She smile at all her friends and put her hand on top of theirs and joined them as they raised their hands in the air.

Twilight and Spike carrying brooms and buckets out of a supply closet . She tossed the brooms to her friends.  
Rarity s broom hit her in the stomach, but she managed to grab it before it fell. Fluttershy flinched before her broom reached her and it hit her back, clattered to the ground. Rainbow, Applejack, Vira, Ellie, and Pinkie, caught theirs easily. Rainbow and Eliie twirling theirs in the air.

They started as Pinkie, Vira, and Rarity (and Spike following Rarity and Navi following Vira making sure every trash was swept) and everyone work together to swept the floor as they brought the trash in a big pile ready to be put in a bag Twilight with the help of Ellie put the pick up the trash and put in the bag tying it in with a knot

Ellie toss it to Vira, then she pass the bag to Applejack who she tossed it to Fluttershy, she toss it to Rarity, she toss it to Rinbow quickly in disgust, and Rinbow then who made a basket shot into a garbage pail held by Pinkie Pie

Twilight and Vira grabbed the edge of the tables but they were struggled to drag it out the door. and, four athletic-looking boys appeared in the doorway. They each took an end, but stopped and stared as Applejack passed them carrying another table under her arm. Twilight and Vira giggled at that.

As everyone work together they start try to attract other to help them Like Pinkie started using her hair like if it was a broom while she hold the broom she had high in the air. When she stood her hair was covered in garbage, she giggled like she didn't have a care in the world

Fluttershy and Rarity with the help of Navi toss streamer into the rafters, skipping and high-fiving as they worked. Two well-dressed girls noticed and decided to help Rarity and Fluttershy.  
Navi notice one girls accidently flung the roll of streamer too low into the rafter, so she flew to to toss it in the rafter. She caught it the roll, but she wasn't paying attention and accidently slam into the one othe beam of the rafter.  
She fell with the roll, but a mustached boy wearing a headband and a shirt with a globe logo caught Navi and the roll of steamer. Navi who was not hurt nuzzle his cheek in thanks and flew to continue do her job.

The three girls went over to him. One of girls used some of the leftover streamer to copy his headband while the other one started handing out streamer to hang like necklaces and they all laughed. A petite girl with glasses joined one of the boys who had helped Twilight in carrying an amplifier onstage

They passed a boy with a bowl-shaped haircut trying to hang a new spotlight. Suddlenly the ladder he was on almost fall over. He would have fallen if wasn't for a curly bushy hair boy that steadied his ladder. He gave the smaller boy a thumbs-up. Twilight and Vira shot each other as they watch all the student work together a proud smile.

As More and more students came to help and doing their own thing, Vira was intercating one student name Micro Chips She was asking him what he was doing and what his device do.  
He explain to her as he works the audio during the performance Flash's band and while they were performing, Twilight who was sweeping the stage bump into Flash He smile at her making her blush.

Ellie help some of the students name Tennis Match, Sophisticats, and Sandalwood who had paintbrushes and hammers fixing up the backdrop for taking photos for the dance.

With that everyone was finish fixing up and decorating the gym in time for the Fall Formal. Everyone was mingling with each other despite of them bein in different groups They all turn as they hear the soud of Principal Celstia clapping her hand from the entrance of the door praising her students for the work they did Vice Principal Luna stood behind her, holding a locked blue box with a slot in the lid.

"Alright, everyone!" Celestia said. "Fall Formal is back on for this evening."

The students cheered happily "So you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for Fall Formal Princess on your way out." Celestia said

The students began to file out the door, scribbling on papers as they walked and slipping them into Luna's box. "You got my vote, Twilight." one said.

"Mine, too!" said another.

"Mine, too!"

"Mine, too!"

As everyone left to get ready for the dance Sunset Shimmer cracked open the broom closet door, spying on the students students who were casting their votes. She look at Snips and Snails and scolwed at them who were sitting next to her on the floor.

"You're lucky she was able to pull this off. Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint!" She turned back to the closet door and see Vira as she was interacting with one of male students who Rarity was trying to set her up and the guy was asking her if she could a have one dance with him.  
Vira had a hesitating look on her face but she agree and left with her friends. "I need this Formal to go on tonight just as much as she does." Sunset said as she smile wickedly.

 **TBC...**

 **Please R &R and** **Really hope you like this chapter BYE GUYS ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO PEOPLE HERE THE NINTH CHARPTER OF THE STORY NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

The girls, Spike and Navi were back at Rarity's boutique store

"I still can't believe we pulled that off." Fluttershy remarked at her arrival.

"I can! We're awesome!" said Rainbow put her fist out to Ellie which made her jump back thinking that Rainbow was going to attack.  
It confused Rainbow, but she realize that Ellie dosen't the concept of a fist bump and explains it.

She put her fist out and they bump them together

"Enough chatter, girls," Rarity interrupted. "We need to get ready, and we need to look fabulous!" With that, they began to prepare for the Fall Formal.

Fluttershy wavered for the longest time a green and orange dress while Pinkie tried on one gaudy ensemble after another, each different from the last and none of them satisfactory.

Rarity dressed Rainbow Dash and Ellie in both a frilly dress with puffy sleeves and a pink bow in her hair

Vira and Navi laugh hysterically at Ellie. But before she could move on to pining and fitting, Rainbow look at Rarity with a death glare while Ellie look at Vira with same glare Rainbow did at Vira and Navi making them stop and act innocently Rarity smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe hair first, Twilight? Vira?" She shoved Rainbow and Ellie off the fitting dais to where Twilight stood, in front of a set of mirrors.

Twilight and Vira both picked up a comb and got to work on Rainbow's and Ellie's hair

While everyone was busy, Vira with the help of Navi, braided her hair while Rarity, had done her and Ellie nails and putting make up on them making look beautiful.

Twilight and Vira stop brushing Rainbow and Ellie's hair Rarity jangling a chest full of accessories. Pinkie picked a pair of blue and yellow balloon earrings, Rarity a diamond necklace, Rainbow pink wings for her boots, Applejack a red rose for her stetson. Navi both Spike had bow tied around their neck only difference was Navi bow was pink while Spike was black.

Twilight Vira and Ellie applauded their choices, all three awkwardly aware in the back of their mind that they hadn't even dressed up yet.

Fortunately, Rarity pulled them into a fitting room. "Try this, darling. I picked these out myself. Nothing but the best for our princess and my friends"

Twilight pulled open the curtain as all of them wore the clothes Rarity gave them.

Vira had a light dark green and black dress a red belt around her waist, she had gold bracelets, and a black boots .  
Ellie had red pants, a silver blouse, a brown belt, light blue vest (it's the formal vest look), and brown boots

They all struck a pose as their friends gasped and grinned with glee as they took in the sight of their friends especially twilight who, was a vision in pink, purple, and sequins.

Then the limo Rarity had hired pulled up outside and honked its horn "Right on time, alright Ladies-" _'Ahem'_ "and Spike let get the show on the road" she said as they pile in the limo and drove off to the school When they got there the other students pile in.  
The Limo stop at the the front of the school as Twilight, her friends, Spike, and Navi stepped out. They all watch as students walk up the steps of the school

Twilight and the others started to follow as Twilight and Vira were in a deep conversation about being a princess in both their worlds **(the conversation was loud but not loud enough for other girls to hear)**  
A black car with lightning bolts on its sides and hood pulled up. The door open revealing Flash Sentry. "Twilight!" he called out interputing Vira and Twilight talking

They both turned their heads as Flash ran up the steps.  
"I let you two have a moment" Vira said leaving those two and walk inside

"Look, I know you said 'no' about going to the Fall Formal with me, but would you reconsider and at least have one dance?"Flash blushed asking twilight akwardly as Twilight gazed at him.

"I didn't say 'no!' I mean, I did, but...I didn't mean 'no' to you," Twilight said acting akwarldly too as a blush was on her face, "I was... Well, what I mean is... yes. I'd love to dance with you."

Flash and Twilight linked arms and walking toward the door, having a loving lost in each others' eyes but Flash wasn't aware and walked into a closed door.  
Not wanting to feel embarrassed as he put his hand on his head, Twilight trying to see if he was okay, but he gresture her inside assuring he fine. She went in as he soon followed her

Flash left Twilight early to play with his band, but she didn't seem to mind, waving every now and again to Flash whenever he finished a solo. Everyone was having a good time even Ellie was having a good time talking to some of the students and not worrying about Vira's safety but still kept a close distance on her when she saw her dancing with some boy that she Promise to dance.  
In between songs, she would scan the gym. "Anybody seen Sunset Shimmer?"

"Maybe she was too embarrassed to show!" Rainbow shouted as the music started up again. "She's gotta know you won by a landslide!"  
"Maybe" Twilight said uncertain about what Rainbow said

"I don't know Rainbow, she probably planning something really bad and big if Twilight wins." Vira shout

 _ **'I'm really not use to this loud music these people play'**_ She thought to herself as she return back to her friends after finishing her dance with the guy she was with as She scanning the gym as well

"You two worry way too much if she tries to do something, we'll stop" Rainbow said confidently making Vira roll her eyes at her friend still worry about what Sunset could do.

Flash's band thrummed their final chord, Principal Celestia took center stage making Mircro cut the music to let her talk.

"First off, I want to say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier." Vice Principal Luna walked onstage, a chest in her hands. "And now, without further ado," Celestia said point to Vice Principal Luna who walked onstage, a chest in her hand, "I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal Crown!" Luna opened her chest to reveal the crown.

Vira notice Twilight staring at the crown, and cross her fingers hoping Twilight won after everything she's been through.

Celestia took an envelope from Luna "The princess of this year's Fall Formal is..." Twilight and the rest were waiting they were nervous but exciting in anticipation for the reveal of the winner

Celestia opened the envelope. "...Twilight Sparkle!"

Every student in the gym cheered for Twilight. She and her friends hugged each other in celebration.

They all push her toward the stage to accept her prize

"Congratulations, Twilight." Celestia placed the crown upon her head. It sparkled as she looked out at her friends, drinking in the pride on their faces as she waved to the exuberant crowd. It feels like nothing can go wrong ...Until it did.

"TWILIGHT! HELP!"

"Spike?" she look around for her dog and notice Snips and snails at the entrace walking out with Spike

Snips had Spike in his arms making sure he didn't break free

"They've got Spike!" Twilight shouted jumping down from the stage as she ran after them. She past Ellie and Vira who were confuse about what just happen

"I'll be right Ellie-" Vira said but Ellie stop her, "Eleanor please I know your suppose to be my bodyguard, but I'm not a princess and your not my bodygaurd yet. I can take care of my self. Plus I'll send Navi to get you if there a sign of trouble." Ellie sigh and nodded her

 _ **'I know she serious when she calls me by my full name but she right ...I'm not fully trained yet plus I haven't finish my training. Even if I didn't let her go she'll find a way to sneak pass me'**_ she thought watching her friend went and Navi follow her.

Vira caught up to the other as Twilight and the other as they all ran into the hallway. Twilight sliding on the slippery floor and smashing into the lockers as her friends followed behind her. They push the door and ran outside to the Wondercolt statue.

They stop when they see Sunset Shimmer appeared from behind it, holding a sledgehammer.

Twilight and her friends stopped when she raised it up above her head.

"That's close enough!"

Twilight stood at the front of the group, watching Sunset Shimmer hold up a sledgehammer to the portal

Spike struggle against Snips and Snail He hold on paw out trying to get to Twilight

"Twilight!" But couldn't break free of Snips and Snails hold on him

"Don't hurt him!" Twilight demanded.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, I'm not a monster, Twilight." Sunset shifted her gaze to her those two "Let him go."  
Snip and Snails looked at each other for a moment and released Spike from their hold, Spike ran into Twilight's arms.

"You don't belong here, veryone returned their focus to Sunset, who held her hand out, "Give me the crown and you can go back to Equestria, tonight."

Sunset she held her hand out, "Or keep it, and never go home!" she put both hands on the hammer and readied herself to smash the portal.

Twilight gasped at Sunset's words.

Vira was about to order Navi to go get Ellie "Don't even think about sending little bird to get help ..unless you want to smash Twilight way of going home" Sunset threatened Vira as she knew what she was planning.  
Vira hesitant but look at Twilight face which pleading to her not _ **'I cant let Twilight go through what I'm going through not be able to go home'** _Vira thought and sigh as she stop Navi from leaving That a good girl" Sunset said grinning at her sinisterly giving her a flirty tone making Vira blush and look away from Sunset's gaze

"Tick-tock, Twiligh we haven't got all night," Sunset looked up to see moon's position, "the portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour."

Sunset returned her gaze to Twilight and company, "So... what's your answer?"

Twilight took her crown off her head and looked at it with uncertainty. But she knew what had to be done as she narrow her eyes at Sunset

"No."

"What!?" Sunset glared at them for their choice of words, "Equestria, your friends, lost to you forever! Don't you see what we're about to do to the portal!?"

"Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic." Twilight began, "Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony, this place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands."

"So go ahead, destroy the portal, you are NOT getting this crown!" Twilight said bravely placed her crown upon her head

"Fine. You win." Sunset said as she dropped the sledgehammer behind her almost hit Snips and Snail feet.

Twilight and let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she and Spike were still able to go home.

"You... are... so awesome!" Rainbow said in amazement.

Applejack patted Twilight on the back, the former cringed at the contact while the latter just chuckled, "Can't believe y'all were gonna do that for us."

"It's no wonder you're a real live princess." Rarity said Vira and Navi both agree in unison.

Sunset held her arms biting her lower lip then .

Then she balled up her fists and growled with gritted teeth, and finally, she snapped.

"Oh, yes, she so very special!"

Sunset said as charged at Twilight and pushed her and herself to the ground, knocking the crown off her head. Twilight tried to get it, but Sunset pulled her away.  
Sunset tried to reach for the crown but Spike jumped on and off Sunset's head snatched the crown with his mouth.

"Grab him, you fools!" Sunset commanded.

Snips and Snails rushed to catch Spike but he started to outrun Snips and Snails Sunset then pushed her lackeys out of her way, knocking off Snails' hat while trying to catch the duck and dog.  
Snips and Snails recovered and kept running after them, shortly followed by Twilight and her friends. Spike made it to the front door of the school, But couldn't reach the door handle or open it.

"Spike!" Rainbow called as she waved her hands above her.

Spike threw the crown to Rainbow Dash, who flipped in midair while catching the crown. Snips tried to pull the crown out of her hand, but Rainbow yanked it away. Snails attempted to snatch it, but Rainbow pulled it away from his reach before he could and put her hand on his face, keeping him from getting any closer, but he still tried reaching for it.

"Rainbow over here" Vira said holding her arms out as Rainbow toss her the crown. she caught it and she almost made her way to the door but she got surround by Snips Snails, and Sunset who were making their towards her.

Vira notice Navi in the air, "Navi catch!" Vira said toss the crown up in the air as Navi caught with her talons. At the same time Vira threw crown Sunset tackle her to the ground. Sunset smirk at her making Vira blush and be uncertain about her feelings, but Sunset got off of her as she Snip, and Snails begin to chase Navi as they were jumping to get the crown. Navi who couldn't hold the crown any longer as she kept flying and notice Fluttershy

"Fluttershy!" Navi called as she tossed the crown over to her

She flinched and the crown bounced off of her and she caught it in midair. She saw Sunset, Snips, Snails, Rainbow, Spike, rushing to get to her and the crown, which made her freeze up. Applejack readied her lasso and tossed it around Fluttershy, pulling her out of Sunset's way, but the crown flew out of her hand and Snips caught it

Snips panicked for a moment, but realized too late that Pinkie snuck up behind him and took the crown out of his hands. Pinkie gave the crown to Applejack, who tossed it to Rarity, then Twilight, but Snips and Snails got too close, so Twilight tossed the crown behind her, hoping that one of her friends.  
Unfortunately, the person who caught was Sunset

"I'll take that!" Sunset said giggled evilly. "At last!"

Spike And Navi growled at Sunset, but Twilight and Vira and picked them up they could do anything else..

"More power than I could ever imagine!" Sunset said as she placed the crown upon her head while smiling triumphantly.

But the crown began to glow black and green as rings of dark magic surrounded Sunset, who gripped the sides of the crown with a panicked expression. Then a pillar of dark magic appeared and engulfed her, as it levitating her in the air.

A powerful wind appear of the dark pillar, which made Applejack's hat get blown off her head. All anyone could do was watch in horror at the sight, especially the students, who just came outside.

Sunset was biting her bottom lip trying to maintain control, but she couldn't take the overload of power seeping into her as the tears running down her face dried up by the dark magic surrounding her.

Then, Sunset's eyes and the crown began to glow as her body transformed.

As bright light shine making everyone shut their eyes as it illuminated the area with a thunderous boom.

Then everyone open their eyes and were shock at the sight of Sunset.

 **TBC...**

 **Please R &R ****BYE GUYS Hope you all have a good night ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO PEOPLE HERE THE TENTH CHARPTER OF THE STORY NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

As the light died down, the group saw that Sunset had completely transform.  
Her hair looked like on fire as well as her tail.  
she had on a dress with yellow at the top and a black stripe in the center, the bottom of the dress looked like a downwards fire, she had giant wings with a few holes in both of them, her skin was red, she had pointy ears, her eyes were black with the iris's green, she had razor-sharp teeth, and was wearing black boots with red on top. It was clear that Sunset was no longer human, she had turned into what appears to be a demon monster.

"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" the demonic Sunset laugh evily admired her new form.

Twilight, Vira, their friends gasped in fear at the new Sunset Shimmer, who put decided to put her new powers to the test by blasting Snips and Snails with black and green beams coming out of both her claws as the crown began to glow with dark magic, turning them into just like what sunset look like, except both wore sleeveless jumsuit but the only difference was Snails's outfit was the top and bottom of Snips' outfit was dark blue, along with his now spiked hair and newly-grown wings, and he had light blue skin, .  
While Snails, had light orange skin with his wings both dark orange and light orange and the top and bottom of his outfit was dark orange. The only thing the these two had in common was their unnatural red eyes.

"This is gonna be so cool!" the demonic Snips said.

They began to approach Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, who were backing away from them as Applejack falling down on her butt

Twilight clenched her fist and growled at Sunset while Vira stared at Sunset mad ready to tackle her down for what she's doing to their friends, but both were interrupted when they heard the students freaking out at the monster in front of them.

Sunset turned and face them, smiling evilly as she screeched inhumanly, causing the students to run back into the school with one of them holding either door in an effort to keep Sunset from getting in but it also keeps Ellie from getting to Vira who she realize that she is outside with the monster.  
Sunset flapped her wings and landed in front of the double doors.

"I'VE HAD TO JUMP THROUGH SO MANY HOOPS TONIGHT, JUST TO GET MY HANDS ON THIS CROWN, IT REALLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE ALL ALONG!"

The students just stared in fear as Sunset balled up her fists growling showing her spiky teeth and her right eye twitching.

"BUT LET'S LET BYGONES BE BYGONES," she said calming down a bit but she gather her dark magic from the crown to her hand

"I AM YOUR PRINCESS NOW, AND YOU WILL BE LOYAL... TO ME!" Sunset said crushing the double doors with her dark magic She flew into the building as the students ran for their lives, Ellie tried to help the students escape as well as going to protect Vira as it was her job as her personal body guard but before she could, Sunset close her eyes and open them focusing the dark magic as a green and black hypnotic swirls emanating from them The students stopped in their tracks as they were put into a trance even Ellie

Sunset stared in Aww at her work, all the students had become brainless zombies. Snips and Snails walked up to their leader with kind eyes to her and only her.

"ROUND THEM UP AND BRING THEM TO THE PORTAL" Sunset bark the ordered at those two.

The two duo saluted to her and did what they were told. Sunset began to walk outside when she was stopped by Twilight and Vira with their friends behind them.

"Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when i said i was going to destroy the portal. I dont want to rule this pathetic little high school! I want equestria! And with my own little teeage army behind me, I'm going to get it"  
Flash Sentry was in the crowd as he is in the same trance as everyone Twilight upset that Flash had partly became a mindless zombie but just made her angry

"No," twlight said bravely standing up to Sunset, "your not"

"Please what are going to do to stop ne? I have magic, and you have NOTHING" Sunset's hair flare up

"She has us" Rainbow said as everyone joined in

Twilight smiled at her them valuing their friendship.

Sunset's right eye twitched as she growled, but she soon cackled maliciously.

"GEE, THE GANG REALLY IS ALL BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!"

She laughed wipping a tear from her eye. Then she created a small dark fireball with her claws, "NOW STEP ASIDE! TWILIGHT HAS TRIED TO INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS ONE TOO MANY TIMES ALREADY! SHE NEED TO BE DEALT WITH!" Then she created a small dark fireball with one claws

Vira step in fornt of the girls "Blondie, eithier move out of way, Or join me and together we'll rule the school " Sunset said cressing Vira face everyone had a look of worry thinking I was going to abandon them "No I'm not letting her my friends" Vira said slaping Sunset hand away furious at Sunset for brainwashing her friend.  
The dark fireball has grown bigger as she held with both claws "FINE THEN, YOU WILL BE THE FIRST PERSON TO GO!" Sunset shouted as the dark fireball grew bigger and threw it at the girl

"VIRA" Her friends shouted not wanted their friend to get hurt, held her and brace themselves as the fireball exploded.

Sunset laughed thinking she won but was cut short.

"WHAT!?" Sunset very shock when the smoke clear

There stood Twilight and her friends, unharmed, and somehow glowing in a pink light, but what was even stranger that Kurvia was glowing as well in a gold light, but it fade out. They held hands in a circle around Twilight and they all smiled, except Twilight's was bigger.

"The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it!"

When Twilight said as the a light came from the crown and drifted over to her and her friends, causing them to float except Vira.

Applejack's ears changed into pony ears, her braided hair grew longer, as if she had a tail, and her dress shimmered as the transformation was complete "Honesty..."

Fluttershy went through the same transformation as Applejack, except she grew wings "Kindness..."

Pinkie noticing her ears and hair change and bounce around gleeful "Laughter..."

Rarity watched as her body changed her ears, then her curly hair tied into a ponytail, and her dress became more radiant as she stood there in a elegance way

"Generosity..."

Rainbow watch as her ear change, her hair grew as it was tied into a messy ponytail, her dress shimmered, and like Fluttershy, she grew wings "Loyalty..."

"Magic..."

Twilight said as she changed just like her friends, her ears, her hair, and she grew wings too. She looked like her pony self but in human form.

"Together with the crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine." Twilight began as Sunset grasping the sides of her head in pain, "But it is a power you don't have the ability to control. The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all The Magic of Friendship!"

Twilight and her friends joined hands in the shape of a heart as their magic sparked to life and two halves of a rainbow swirled upwards adjacent to each other and when they merged, a bright light flashed as a giant rainbow came down towards Sunset.  
Sunset summon her dark magic and beam down the rainbow light down toward the girls

Vira realizing that their magic is not enough to stop Sunset.

She wanted to help, but didnt what to do.

She look at sunset and she felt something calling within her mind _**'You have the power to help the girls. Reach within princess and call out this power'**_  
she did exactly what is voice told her to do and call out this power A gold light shot out from her hand and it combine with the rainbow light and broke the dark beam.  
"NO!" Sunset said as the rainbow and gold light surrounded her in a tornado. WHAT... IS... HAPPENING!?

"Here, in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!" Twilight said as her eyes began to glow as the light also broke the mind control of the studentds.

As light died down, the students who were now free the brainwash, gathered up at the threshold of the school's destroyed entrance to see their saviors awake after passing out from using the power that is unknown to them.

The girls began to get up, except for two who Spike and Navi came up to them and licked Twilight's cheek while Navi peck Vira cheek lighty and Ellie shook her awake. That cause both girls to wake up. Twilight held her arms out to Spike while Vira did the same for Navie and Ellie who jumped into them, making them nuzzle in their embrace.

Twilight and Vira look at the damage cause by them to stop Demon Sunsrt and walk over to the smoking crater edge.  
The rest of their friends joined up with them and they looked down at the defeat Sunset who no longer has the appearance of a demon as she picked herself up off the ground

"You will rule in equestria," Twilight said, "any power you may have had in this world is gone," she gestured to the students gathering to the crater, "Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart."

Sunset looked up at Twilight, then at Vira as tears dripping down her face, "I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't know there was another way!"

"The Magic of Friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria, it's everywhere." Twilight said.

Pinkie jumped up and pulled Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy into a big hug, except for Applejack,Vira, and Ellie who just smile at their friends sillyness

"You can seek it out," Twilight's expression turned somber, "or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours."

Sunset climbed up halfway out of the crater, leaning on the edge, "But... But all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship."

Vira grabbed her hand while twilight grab the other one pulling a surprise Sunset out of the ditch "I'm willing to teach you and I'm sure the girls are willing to teach you as well" Vira said smiling at sunset as she gesture at the girls who they return the smile.

"Those are my girls! Whoo-hoo!" Spike cheered.

"I knew you could did, VIRA!" Navi happily shouted .

" Whoa, Did those animals just talk? weird." said one of the student who notice the two animal

Spike looks at the guy in annoyance, "Seriously? The talking animals are the weirdest thing about all this?" Navi patting his head with her wings trying to sympathize with him.

Rarity picked up Spike and scratched him behind the ears, "I, for one, think you're adorable."

"Oh yeah." Spike said while Ellie pick up Navi cuddling her to death which she protest against

Twilight and Kurvira smiled and giggled at their animal friends, until Principal Celestia came up behind them with Twilight's crown in her hands, "I think this... belongs to you." Twilight turns around and kneels while Vira back away "A true princess in any world leads, not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her." Celestia places Twilight's crown upon her head as she continued, "We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight."

Twilight looked up at Celestia and said, "I do."

Twilight stood up as the entire student body cheered, making her to jump in surprise.

"Would now be a completely awkward time to ask you for that dance?" Flash asked as he held his hand out to her smiling nervously.

Twilight turned to see his smiling face and blushed. She looked up at the moon 'Well I suppose I have time for one dance' She nodded and grab his hand going back to the school gym.

And with that. everyone in the gym was dancing to the music and having a good time even Twilight's who was look like she was dancing with two left feet. For a moment, the people around her stopped to see her strange moves, even Flash and Kurvira, but both of them smile at her and join her copying, copying her dance moves. Flash forcing a smile while Kurvira had a smile she never felt in a long time.

At that moment, a girl with pink shades and silver short hair held a camera up to Twilight and Kurvira asking if she could take a picture.  
Both Twilight and Kurvira nodded their heads as they gather their friends together. Once everyone was altogether, the silver-haired girl took the picture; everyone had big smiles on their faces.

After the dance was over, everyone was wishing Twilight well as they hug, Once they separated from their hug.  
Twilight wanting to make sure Sunset Shimmer was in good hands, "You'll look out for her, won't you?"  
"You can count on us, Princess honor" Vira said promising the purple princess but whispering the last word to Twilight winking at her making Twilight smile gently.

They all notice sunset staring at them at the destroyed entrance "although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle." Rarity said crossing her arms and Ellie patted Rarity on the back

"I have a feeling that she'll be handing out a lot of apologies." Twilight said Vira nodded in agreement Meanwhile, Vice Principal Luna handed Sunset a cement spatula and Snips and Snails wheeling up a wheelbarrow full of bricks to fix the damage they cause.

"We'd better get going." Spike said.

Twilight nodded, "I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much."

Her new friends had a happy look but felt sad that Twilight is leaving them especially Vira who finally had a friend who didn't treat her like royalty

Twilight began to walk towards the portal with Spike in tow.

"That crown really does suit you, Princess Twilight." Spike said winking at her

"You know what, Spike? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it." Twilight replied.

"And the wings?"

"I've been walking on two legs and picking things up with these." Twilight raised both of her hands, "Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Equestria!" Twilight said as she and Spike walk into the portal.  
As soon as they walk through, the moon rose higher in the sky and over one of the three brightest stars above it, making the girls lost their pony ears, tails, and for Rainbow and Fluttershy, wings. When Pinkie noticed this, she frantically ran to the portal, only to bump into a plain old mirror, leaving her in a brief daze as she fell to the ground and on her butt.

"Oh, bummer." Pinkie said, defeated Causing everyone to laugh. Pinkie suggest to have slumber party As Everyone was ready to go, They notice Vira staying behind "Hey Vira, are you coming?" Applejack ask

Vira look at them smiling, but then frowned when she look over at Sunset "Not yet, there something i have to do first." she said half lying

Everyone Except Ellie and Navi look at Vira in confusion, but she kept looking at Sunset as she and her former lackeys were rebuilding the school. Then she look at vice princapal Luna fully ready to talk to her.  
Ellie understood what Vira was going to do, she going full on princess mode and negotiate a deal with Luna I'll see you girls tomorrow" She said to reassure them and they believe her and said goodbye to her Ellie and Navi.

Vira look at Ellie and Navi "I be right back I got to talk to Miss Luna and Sunset" she said as her friends nodded as they understood "Ok we'll stay over in the horse statue" they said walking over leaving Vira alone as she walk over to the vice principal

 **To be continue...**  
 **R &R Well people this it just one more chapter for the story to finish I really hope you guys really like the story BYE GUYS I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD NIGHT AND A FUN SATURDAY! ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO PEOPLE HERE THE LAST CHARPTER OF THE STORY NOW THE DISCLAIMER:**  
 **I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY AND LEGEND OF ZELDA FRANCHISE, OR CHARACTERS. THAT RIGHTS FOR ZELDA GOT TO NINTENDO. THE RIGHTS FOR MY LITTLE PONY GO TO HASBRO. I ONLY OWN MY OCS**

* * *

Hey Miss Luna can we talk" Vira ask walking up to the vice principal

"Certinaly what can do for you Kurvira?" Luna ask

"I was wondering if negotiate a deal"

Ok...what this deal you want to negotiate" Luna waiting for Vira to explain

"I was wonder if maybe you let Sunset finish rebuild front build tomorrow. I promise you I'll make sure she come back and I'll even help her and my friend Ellie will help as well" Vira said Luna look uncertain about this.  
"Look Miss Luna I know you do not trust Sunset and believe me I know I shouldn't trust her but I do. But it getting late to even finish this please let her go home and rest for the night, and I promise you I will make sure she come back. Ellie and I will make sure she gets here to finish the job" Luna stood there thinking for a while until she made her decision

"Alright" Said Vice Principal grabbing Vira hand sealing the deal.  
Luna was about to leave when Vira stop her

"One more thing, can I...also.. borrow Sunset for a minute to talk to her?"

Luna looked at Sunset for a brief moment then shifting her gaze back at Vira

"I'll give you and Sunset a moment to talk." she said letting Vira walk over to Sunset

"Hey sunset" Kurvira said walking up to Sunset

"...Why are you talking to me?" Sunset asked in a cold tone as she let the spatula she had in her hand down.

"I just want to make sure your ok" Vira explain

"Why? After everything I done, after how I treated you, your friends and everyone at this school And after almost killing you, why are you talking to me!? YOU SHOULD HATE ME YET YOUR STANDING HERE ASK ME IF I'M OK " Sunset said raising her voice

Vira suddenly pull her in for a hug "shh let it all out" Vira said as she rubbing Sunset 's back as Sunset finally let all her tear out Vira pull out a handkerchief to wipe her tear.  
She and Sunet sat down in the stair "I know your not a bad person there good in you. I know you never had a friend in your life and you probably feel alone, but you dont have feel like that anymore. The girls and I are happy to be your friends" Vira said making Sunset's bottom lip started to quiver as she let out a few tear run down.  
Vira began to wipe away Sunset's tears.

"Oh umm... blondi- I mean Vira, I...um want to apolgize for that Kiss I didn't mean to make to force you to kiss it was REALLY wrong of me, I hope you frogive me" Sunset said looking guilty

"Don't worry about that" Vira waving her hand in a dismissive way, " You apologize...plus it in the past and we can't dell on it. Let just worry about that the present, alright?" Vira pull Sunset back in her arms and hug her again letting Sunset to vent out her emotions again.  
They both pull out of the hug then stare at Sunset face both them blushing but were interrupt by vice principal Luna.

"Why don't you go home for the night, Sunset Shimmer?"

Sunset was surprised at Luna's change of heart. Then she look over to Vira

"Remember to bring her here first thing in the morning to make she she finish what she started and You and your friend can help her as well ." Luna said reminding Vira of their deal which surprise Sunset and Ellie who somehow heard that from all the way over the horse statue but she wasn't mad about it

"Of course" Vira said Luna nodded her head and left the two alone

"Well I got to get going. Ellie, Navi and I are to get started on finding a house to live in" Vira said which confuse Sunset

Wait...you and Ellie and your bird didn't came from Equestria with Twilight" Sunset ask confusedly

Well...not excatly...to be honset..." Kurvira said wincing and explain how they got to this world except she left out the part where she a princess and her enagement to Aiden "So...that about it Ellie Navi, and i really dont know much about this modern world" Vira said rubbing her arm.

"If you want me to teach you about this world you, Ellie, and your bird can stay at my house for the time being...that if you want..I-I mean you don't -" Kurvira put her hand on Sunset stoping her rambling

" I really like that...but the only problem is we dont have any clothes we could sleep-  
"I could lend you two some clothes tonight then I could take you to the mall tomorrow" Sunset said cutting Vira off.

"What's a mall" Vira ask tilting her head making Sunset blush at her having an adorable look

"I'll will you tell later back at my place come on" Sunset Said getting ready to leave the school and walk down the sidewalk with Vira, Ellie, and Navi

"Thank you and you wont regret this I promise you " Vira said wrap her arm around a blushing sunset who smiling at her then looking up at the sky as they continue down the path to Sunset's home

 _ **'wonder will happen next'**_ Vira Ellie, and Sunset thought in unison.

 **WELL THAT IT FOLKS THE END OF THE STORY Thank you so much for giving this story a chance and please leave a comment to tell me what you thought of this story so far. Tell a friend or favorite this story but please keep a look out for the sequel**


End file.
